Destinations
by governmentcontractor
Summary: The sequel to 'Moth and Flame'.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Destinations – Sequel to 'Moth and Flame'

Author: Jayde

Summary: This picks up a couple of months after 'Moth and Flame'.

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the turtles. No harm intended.

Credits: Big thanks to ReluctantDragon for the beta reading.

Chapter 1:

Taking a deep breath and enjoying her first taste of freedom, Juliet paused by the passenger door of the car to glance back at the high gates. It was minimum security, but she would be just as happy to never be incarcerated again – cushy place or not. Finally, she opened the door and climbed in to sit down. She glanced over at the driver's seat, and smiled.

"Home, James," she instructed, and Mike tipped his sunglasses down to look at her.

"You've been locked up so long you've forgotten my name," he accused teasingly. "It's Mike, by the way." He turned back to the windshield, and started the car. Juliet settled back against her seat, and sighed. It wasn't going to be easy – going back home again. She had a lot of work ahead in gaining everyone's trust again. Mike was making jokes, and he looked happier, but there had to still be some residue there.

They got on the road, Mike driving casually as they had a couple of hours to go before they reached the city. "You had a couple of calls this week," he noted.

"Oh," Juliet responded. She turned her head and rested her cheek on the seat back to study him. "Who?"

"Someone named Chuck. He said he's heading up a new alien rights group," Mike explained. He didn't turn to face her, and his tone was bland, but Juliet wasn't fooled.

"I'm not interested," Juliet said, and Mike's eyes flickered to hers for a moment before returning to the road. "I'm not. I'll make a donation or something, but I'm done."

"You don't have to give up what you like to do, Jules," Mike noted seriously.

"I want to be with you, and the girls. That's all I want right now," she reiterated. And it was the truth. She had almost lost everything. It was a wake-up call, and she was lucky to have an opportunity to get her life back at all. She had come too close to losing Mike – she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it. "Just take me home," she breathed, letting her eyes close. A moment later, Mike's hand stole across to rest on her knee. She smiled, and laid her hand on top of his. "All I want to do is be at home."

--------------

"Great day, isn't it? Oh, and sign here, too, please."

Leo carefully signed on the second line as the package deliveryman waited.

"Thank you. Have a nice day," the man said, snapping his gum loudly as he handed over an oblong package marked with bizarre writing. Leo nodded politely, and turned back to the small office of the martial arts school. He set the package down on his desk, and dug out a pair of scissors to cut the tape off.

From the stamp on one side, it appeared that the package had arrived from off world. It could have come from a few different people, but Leo had a hunch as to its source. He sliced the tape open, and twisted off the top of the canister. He tilted it, and out slid something wrapped in black cloth, and a folded piece of paper. He picked up the paper first, and opened it to read a brief note.

Raphael, watching from the doorway, noted that the letter brought a smile to his brother's face.

"Who's it from?" Raph asked.

"Sen," Leo replied, folding the note up again, and putting it down. He turned his attention to the cloth and unwrapped it carefully. Inside rested a gleaming blue dagger made of some substance that looked like glass, but probably wasn't.

"Nice," Raph complimented. "Gotta like a girl who sends you weapons." Leo held up the dagger. The sunlight from outside made it glow a brighter hue. "So, what did the letter say?"

"Why do you want to know?" Leo questioned, returning the dagger to the protective cloth. It was a beautiful piece. He would have to find an appropriate way to display it.

"I'm bored," Raph retorted. "Is it a love letter or somethin'?"

"What makes you think it was a love letter?" Leo asked, continuing to parry a question with a question. Raph snorted. Leo touched the folded paper with his fingertips. "She wants me to visit."

"Then go," Raph said, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms over his plastron. "Damn, bro, you've been mopin' since she left. Go see her."

Leo shook his head. He would have to leave the school, get Mike to take over his classes … But it was tempting.

----------------------

The coroner calmly plucked internal organs from the open cavity of a young female, all the while lecturing over his shoulder to the two cops attending the autopsy.

"This isn't the corner deli," the cranky doctor complained. The perforated heart of the corpse plopped grotesquely into a metal pan. "I don't take rush orders."

"We know," Dan agreed politely, keeping a safe distance so no blood splattered onto his suit jacket. "We appreciate your efforts on this case." Dan looked over at his lieutenant for some support, and noticed that she was very pale. "You okay?" he questioned in a near whisper.

"Fine. Just a little warm in here," Sam commented, swallowing and finally leaning her shoulder against the cool concrete wall.

"Your cause of death," the coroner intoned. "Would be the bullets that turned her heart into hamburger. Any other questions?" Dan shook his head, and thanked the man as Sam walked carefully out into the hallway.

There, she leaned against the wall for a moment, eyes closed, as she fought down the urge to vomit.

"How many autopsies have you been at? At least a couple hundred, and you get sick at this one?" Dan shook his head, and studied her face intently. She looked green. "You could be really sick, you know."

"Probably just something I ate," Sam said, brushing it off and straightening up a little.

"No, I read something about this disease you can get from reptiles," Dan explained, and Sam opened her eyes to level a glare at him. "No, seriously," he said, intercepting her look. "You handle lizards and you can get really sick."

"I'm recommending you for a leave of absence," Sam noted wearily, pushing away from the wall and walking down the hallway to the exit. "You're clearly suicidal to say something like that to me."

"Just think about it," Dan protested, following behind.

"I'm armed," Sam reminded him, shoving the exit door open and stepping out into the bright sunshine. They walked to the car in silence, and Sam reflected on her career as she dug out her sunglasses. She was still a lieutenant in homicide, but the high profile cases were shifted to another department. She had been given Dan, and a couple of real troublemakers, for her group. It was a struggle to stay motivated most days, but she was hanging in there. She wouldn't quit – wouldn't let them beat her down.

She climbed into the passenger seat of the car, and felt her stomach rebel again. Reaching into her pocket for her antacids, she decided it was probably stress.

-----------------

Rachel was hard pressed not to skip exuberantly. She knew if she did, they would end it and take her home. Instead, she kept her happiness inside, and followed Raph and Don carefully. She kept her back to the brick wall of the alley, and made sure she was shrouded by the dark at all times.

It was _the_ _way_ and she respected it – respected them and what they did on the streets on many nights. Her uncles and her step-dad still patrolled the city and protected people. And now, she was getting her opportunity.

Don stopped, hand raised to halt the others. Rachel waited, heart beating fast and adrenaline pumping. She hoped it was a mugging or something she could get involved in.

Fortunately or not, Don pulled out his cell, and answered it. He proceeded to lean against the wall and conduct a conversation. Rachel pouted, and then caught Raph looking at her with amusement in his eyes.

"What?" she shot at him, annoyed.

"Not as glamorous as you thought, huh?" he queried.

"Do you two mind," Don interrupted, one hand over the receiver of the small phone. "This is long distance." Returning to his call, he continued. "Yes, that sounds like a wonderful offer, but I'm going to have to think about it …"

The smallest noise alerted them, and Rachel glanced up just in time to see Mike drop in from the fire escape.

"What's the hold up?" he asked, tilting his cap back and studying the three of them.

"Don's on the phone," Raph explained. "And Rachel's having a temper tantrum."

"I am not!" Rachel argued a little too loudly. Mike shushed her, and looked down the alley to see if they had been spotted. He relaxed after a moment's inspection.

"Nothing's going on. Leo and I crossed the park already. Nada," Mike reported. "I think we're done for tonight."

Rachel struggled to keep the disappointment off her face. It was her first patrol, and it was already ending. She hadn't been able to do anything. It wasn't fair.

"Come on, kid," Raph said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and turning her back up the alley. She followed, practically dragging her feet. "Time to go home."

------------------------

Many years ago, on Maora 2 …

A little child wandered happily down a wide path. On either side of her nodded brilliant flowers, their petals unfurled to catch every ray of sunshine. The child's large, bright eyes glittered with joy as she was headed for her favorite place: a little bridge that forded a tiny stream. Just at the edge of the path, on the very first step of the bridge, the child froze.

Someone was crying.

Turning her head this way and that, her silver braids swinging about, the child searched for the sound. Treading off the path, she gently parted the leaves of a large shrub. Behind the foliage she found a small, dark creature curled into a ball.

"Sen, what are you doing in there?"

The child looked behind her. "Nanny Gemma, come quickly!"

"What is it child?" Gemma responded, hurrying along as rapidly as her old legs could manage. Where once there had been the vibrant blue skin of the child, there was now the gray of old age and hard work. The nanny paused and took a few deep breaths as she reached her charge. "Is there some sort of animal in there?"

"No, it's a child. A lovely child, and she's crying," Sen reported, her voice reflecting her sympathy.

The nanny leaned over Sen and peered into the bush. "Best we leave her there," Gemma tried, laying a hand on Sen's shoulder. "Her people will come along directly, I would imagine."

"We can't leave her," Sen disagreed. Turning back to her discovery, Sen reached out one four-fingered hand. "Come on now. I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?" the weeping creature asked, raising night black eyes to study Sen.

"I'm Sen."

"I'm Cho," the unhappy child replied.

"Would you like to come out and play with me?" Sen invited genially, smiling.

"Oh, Sen," Gemma sighed. Sen glanced up at her caretaker, and the smile tumbled away from her little face. "Your mother won't allow …"

"But isn't Cho beautiful," Sen interrupted anxiously. Gemma looked over at the other child, waiting in the bush, her tears now drying. "I love her wings!"

The bug-like child stood up carefully and opened wide a pair of blue and green tinted wings. The violet sun above made the gossamer colors glow.

"Sen, you do fall in love with the strangest things," Gemma commented, her tone both rueful and sad.

------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Destinations

Author: Jayde

Summary: This picks up a couple of months after 'Moth and Flame'.

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the turtles. No harm intended.

Credits: Big thanks to ReluctantDragon for the beta reading.

Chapter 2:

"See anything you like?"

Noelle smiled somewhat sadly up at her mother and shook her head. "I don't need anything, Mom," Noelle responded. Around them other evening shoppers wandered the brightly lit mall. The windows were full of signs announcing back-to-school sales. Summer had just barely started - it seemed unfair to be thinking about school already.

They stopped in front of a popular store, and looked at a display of mannequins dressed in light sweaters and the latest thing in jeans.

"Looks like I'm not buying any jeans this year," Juliet noted sourly.

"Come on, Mom, you would look fantastic in those," Noelle argued good-naturedly.

"I don't think …"

"Dad would like them," Noelle said, interrupting her mother. Juliet looked at her daughter with fond amusement.

"Yeah," she agreed with good humor. "Guess I'd better get them then." Juliet wrapped an arm around her younger daughter's shoulder and walked into the store. It was a shame that Rachel wouldn't come along for a little mother-daughter bonding, but … Juliet sighed. It wouldn't be easy to work things out with Rachel. Noelle was young enough to forgive, but Rachel was stubborn.

"You should get some sexy new underwear, too," Noelle added sagely. Juliet halted their progress and stared at Noelle with surprise.

"What do you know about 'sexy underwear'?" Juliet questioned.

"God, Mother, I'm not a kindergartener."

--------------------------------

Outside, evening had given way to full dark. Left alone to lock up at the school, Leo found his attention returning to the object sitting on the corner of his desk. He reached out and unrolled the dagger Sen had sent him from its covering. The weapon was cool and smooth, and he tested the heft of it. It was very light, and he wondered again what it was made of. Don would probably want to take a piece of it to analyze.

It was thoughtful of Sen to send this to him, and Leo let himself think about her - a practice he had been avoiding lately. Her light eyes and soft, almost musical, voice. He knew it did him no good to dwell on her. She had gone back to her home world, and he was here. There were how many millions of light years between them?

His fingers were still exploring the weapon, and he paused when he felt a slight indentation. Experimentally, he pressed on the space, and was surprised when a miniscule panel slid open on the handle. Leo turned the weapon over and shook it gently. A tiny rolled up piece of paper dropped out and onto his desk. He set down the dagger, and carefully unrolled the scrap of paper. He had to lean forward and strain to read the small lettering.

_Leonardo - I would not ask you for so great a favor, but I am in desperate need of your help. Please come. - Sen_

Frowning, he read it again. It was definitely Sen's delicate writing. The paper was so small that there was no room for anything else. He set the paper down and found himself looking across the street at the empty storefront that once housed Sen's bookstore. He tried to think rationally about the note, but he could already feel the adrenaline beginning to rush. She would not ask him to come without a reason, and she certainly would not go to the trouble to conceal the note unless something was very wrong.

Leo stood up, picking up the dagger and note as he strode toward the front door of the school.

----------------

"Are you nuts?"

"Do you know how often you ask me that?" Rachel shot back. She was slumped at the kitchen island as she waited for Raphael's response. "I just want another chance."

"Kid, this ain't the end of the world," Raphael noted, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the counter. "You'll get another chance to patrol, but not tonight."

"Then when?" Rachel demanded. Raph rolled his eyes at the melodrama. Teenage girls. Someone save him from the angst of teenage girls.

"When your parents say you can, Rach," Raphael stated with finality. Rachel's face scrunched up in dismay. "Go home, kid."

Rachel jumped off her stool, and stormed over to the door without so much as a goodbye. She shut the back door with a vicious slam. As she stomped down the steps she thought about how unfair it all was. She was ready! She didn't have to wait for Mike, or her mother, to say she could go out. Raphael was being an old mother hen. He was too cautious. He needed to relax.

Reaching the street, Rachel paused to consider where she was going to go next. For sure, she wasn't going home. She turned her body to the left, and walked down the sidewalk towards a nearby park. There might be some action there at this time of night. If not, then she'd walk the patrol. She knew the routes the guys used.

Her anger kept her moving right up until her feet hit the grass at the edge of the children's playground. Here, the trees hung over the paths, and blocked out the meager illumination of the sliver of moon. Rachel paused, and tried to see through the foliage painted black by the lack of light. She had left her weapons at Raph and Leo's house. She could go back, but Raph would never let her out on the street alone and armed. He'd know exactly what she was up to.

A shout drew her attention. She saw movement further in, past the swings. Rachel stepped across the grass, trying to see what was going on. When she reached the swings, she called out. "Hey!" The shadows she had seen in motion turned towards her. Rachel took a step back, realizing a moment too late that she should have gone home.

--------------------

"So she's not with you?" Mike asked for the third time. He listened to Raphael's answer, and the initial shock turned to dismay. "And she's not home." Mike rubbed his forehead distractedly as he only half heard Raph complaining about how hotheaded Rachel could be. "Look, Raph, I'm going to start heading your way. If Leo … Leo's there?" Mike paused again to listen as Raph and Leo discussed where Rachel could have gone. "I'm heading out right now. Jules is looking, too."

----------------------

"Look at the little girly, all alone in the park at night."

Rachel took a step back, and tried to watch every one of them at once. Two were moving around her on the right, but there were so many more. From their tattoos and colors, she guessed they were with the Purple Dragons. Not that the knowledge helped her a bit.

-----------------------

"I don't think you're going to need that," Don commented as he retrieved his bo staff from the hall closet. He stepped back, and whirled it to the side. He glanced over at Sam as she double-checked the clip, and then slapped it home. She tucked the gun back into her shoulder holster, and picked up her keys.

"I don't think you're going to need that, either," Sam responded, nodding to the staff in Don's hand. "But better safe." They reached the door to their apartment, and Don opened it. "Where do you think she's gone to?"

-----------------------

Pulling into one of the slanted parking spaces surrounding the small park, Juliet shut the van off and stared ahead at the playground. She could see a group gathered there. While the headlights were on, she had seen matching jackets and the gang colors of some local thugs.

"Stay in the car," Juliet instructed, her eyes on the scene before them.

"But Mom …," Noelle started.

"Stay," Juliet ordered sharply. She stared hard at her younger child, willing Noelle to understand the seriousness of this. "And lock the doors." Before Juliet could rethink her mad idea, she opened the door and stepped out. The evening air was still warm, and a soft breeze caressed her cheek. Juliet shut the door, and looked through the window at Noelle. A moment later the car door locks clicked.

Moving quickly now, Juliet strode back to the hatch of the mini-van. She opened it up, and studied the floor. Tucked under the seats, stretching nearly the length of the vehicle was a worn bo staff. Her daughters had stubbed their toes on it countless times, and on more than one occasion Juliet had considered storing it in their apartment. Now, though, she was glad she had never removed it. Juliet put her hand on the weapon, and pulled it out. The wood was cool to the touch.

Closing her eyes briefly, Juliet offered up a quick prayer for Mike's imminent arrival, and then she shut the trunk with a loud bang. Two of the gang members in the park looked over. Seeing a flash of her daughter's white t-shirt on the ground beyond them, Juliet felt a cold, red rage come to life. She had heard about mothers killing to protect their young - a natural instinct. She rounded the car and took off at a dead run, the bo staff now firmly gripped in her hands.

Before the two young men could raise an alarm, Juliet was on them. To the boys, she appeared a madwoman or mythical harpy, with her hair flying and a furious scream escaping from her lips. She caught the first boy in the stomach, knocking him flat. The second stepped back, but was cut down with a swipe across his knees. She might be rusty with the weapon, but she had adrenaline on her side. Fully in a place where only her instinct lived, Juliet heedlessly dived into the group.

Rounding the corner at a dead run, Leo and Raph spotted Juliet in the midst of a melee. Two cars tore into the parking lot, their headlights splashing across the pavement and lighting up the playground. Raphael jumped the hood of the one that had stopped closest to him just as Mike opened his car door. The three brothers rushed forward into the park.

Mike caught sight of Juliet, and drew his weapons. Nunchucks whirling too fast even to be seen, he took out two of the young gang members who had circled behind his wife. At his side, he saw a bo staff sweep out and take down another opponent - Donnie had joined up, and it was almost like old times. Except in the old times, he hadn't had a wife or a child with him in the fight.

Seeing that she was no longer alone, Juliet dropped her staff and quickly knelt beside her daughter. "Rachel," Juliet called to her, but there was no answer from the still form on the ground. The girl was unconscious, and the darkness hid her wounds. Juliet anxiously started checking for Rachel's injuries.

One by one, the young gang members began to realize they were far outclassed in this fight. Leo raised a hand, signaling his brothers to back off. The few young men still standing hurried away, vanishing into the dark line of trees.

Exploring with gentle fingers, Juliet felt slippery blood on her daughter's forehead. She gasped as her eyes adjusted and she saw more of Rachel. Her clothes were torn. Raph, Leo, Mike and Don exchanged nearly identical looks. Don nodded briefly, agreeing with something yet unsaid, and stepped over to stand protectively behind Juliet.

Sam, having not even drawn her weapon, peered warily at the brothers. Some kind of silent communication had taken place here, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it - until she noticed that the other three were stepping back, closer to the surrounding trees. They were leaving, and Sam would bet it wasn't to get help. "Let the law handle it," she tried, and was met by the icy glare of three sets of eyes. Don, ignoring or condoning whatever was happening, gently coaxed Juliet to let him pick up Rachel.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Don explained as he knelt beside the girl. Cautiously, he slid an arm under her shoulders, and the other under Rachel's knees. Standing, he lifted her up and turned towards the cars.

Sam watched as Mike, Leo and Raph drifted into the shadows and disappeared from sight.

--------------------

Many years ago, on Maora 2 …

"But I don't want to go, Mother."

Pressing a button on the top of her writing desk, Taka watched with narrowed eyes as the screen went dark and sank into a recessed space below. Laying her hands, decorated with jeweled rings, flat on the surface she contemplated her daughter - her only child.

"You do not have a choice," Taka responded, her tone empty of all emotion. It did not do to spoil the little one. She must learn self-control, and discipline.

"I want to stay in the city school with my friends," her daughter explained. Her large, silver eyes were filled with sadness. Taka gritted her teeth at the open display of emotion.

"Your friends, such as that absurd Cho creature," Taka paused to snort with disdain at even speaking the name. "Are precisely the reason you will go to the school I have selected. It is one of the best on the planet."

"It is so far away," the child said, dismayed. Taka rose to her feet with deliberate grace, her long, flowing robes falling to her feet.

"You will learn to control yourself, Sen," her mother ordered, steel in her normally pleasant voice. "You will not argue with me …"

"Mother, I wouldn't …"

"Silence," Taka commanded harshly. She moved out from behind her desk, the train of her robes hissing against the polished floor. "You will not be allowed to humiliate me or this family by your associations with those beneath us."

Sen lowered her head, struggling to hold in her tears as her mother walked out of the room.

--------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Destinations – Sequel to 'Moth and Flame'

Author: Jayde

Summary: This picks up a couple of months after 'Moth and Flame'.

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the turtles. No harm intended.

Credits: Big thanks to ReluctantDragon for the beta reading, and to everyone who has reviewed.

Chapter 3:

"Hey."

Juliet glanced up from her vigil to see Mike stepping into the room. His eyes turned briefly to the still figure on the hospital bed, and then returned to Juliet's face. Mike let the door swing shut and crossed to where Juliet sat in a chair at the bedside. Reaching her, he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"You okay?" he asked, settling into a chair at Juliet's left side. She nodded.

"Yeah. You?" she questioned in response. Juliet studied Mike for a moment. He had changed clothes, and he looked very tired.

"Yeah," Mike answered. He reached out and put his hand on Rachel's arm. He was relieved to find her warm to the touch - she was so still. Nearby a monitor softly beeped at regular intervals.

"The doctor said …," Juliet had to pause and clear her throat. "The doctor said she's going to be fine."

"Good," Mike said, nodding at the news. "You took me by surprise you know," he continued, turning his head to study Juliet. "I didn't expect you to fight."

"I've forgotten so much," Juliet admitted, frowning. "If you hadn't shown up when you did …" Mike put his free hand to Juliet's cheek.

"You did great, Jules," he complimented, brushing his thumb over her skin, tracing her cheekbone. "If you want to practice again, then we can do that."

"Okay," Juliet breathed.

----------------------

Fourteen square tiles. That was the count as she turned back to start another line of pacing. Fourteen square tiles on the floor of the hall just outside Rachel's room in the hospital. A couple of feet away, Noelle sat on a vinyl bench next to Don, curled into his side.

Don glanced up as someone entered the hall. Leo and Raph walked towards them, their heads together in quiet conversation. Sam stopped pacing and narrowed her eyes at the pair as they approached.

"What did you do?" Sam demanded by way of greeting. Leo ignored the provocative question, and moved over to where Noelle sat. He bent over the young girl and gently wrapped his arms around her. Noelle returned the embrace fervently, and when her uncle sat down on the bench, she cuddled close to him. Don, abandoned, just smiled. He knew he was not 'favorite uncle' in Noelle's heart.

"This isn't the wild west," Sam continued, turning her attention to Raphael. His lips twisted into a smirk. "Vigilante justice is not okay," Sam went on, her voice rising in the quiet hallway.

"We take care of our own," Leo stated calmly, his hand stroking over Noelle's hair.

Sam whirled, ready to confront Leo, when everything tilted to one side. The bemused expression vanished from Raph's face and he reached out quickly to catch Sam before she fell over. Don was on his feet and moving before he fully realized what had happened. Without comment, Raphael backed off as Don wrapped his arm around Sam, supporting her.

Confused and still a little dizzy, Sam leaned on Don, her face hidden against his neck. It had to have been something she ate, or forgot to eat. Low blood sugar or something, she decided.

"How's Rachel?" Raphael asked, and Sam could have kissed him for filling the awkward silence.

"Cuts and abrasions. A concussion," Don reported carefully, glancing over at Noelle. The girl had her eyes closed, and could have fallen asleep. Don looked back at Raphael, receiving a hard stare. "That's all." Raph released a breath, and rubbed a hand tiredly over the back of his neck. He had been scared there might be more that had happened to his niece.

--------------------

Rachel opened her eyes and blinked owlishly at the table that was sitting in front of her. A white paper bag sat in the center, and an intoxicating smell was drifting over. Rachel struggled to sit up, and her head throbbed sickeningly in response. She groaned.

"Rough night, huh kid?"

Turning her head gingerly, Rachel saw she had a visitor seated next to her bed. Mike and Juliet had left towards morning to take Noelle home, which meant there was no one here to protect her from her uncle's wrath.

"I'm sorry," Rachel offered softly, pre-empting the lecture she figured she was in for. "I'm sorry I failed you, sensei." The girl didn't dare meet Raphael's eyes, and instead concentrated on the sheet covering her, plucking at it with nervous fingers.

"You got in over your head," Raphael responded gently. Rachel looked up quickly in surprise, earning herself another throbbing pain in her skull. Raphael leaned forward and shifted a pillow behind her head. "It wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done," he continued, still not sounding angry. "I can't figure out how you inherited my personality." He offered her a small smile, and feeling better, Rachel returned it.

Raphael relaxed back in his chair, and contemplated his niece from under lowered eyelids. "Goin' it alone isn't the way, Rach. I always had my brothers to back me up." Here he paused, and carefully considered his next words. "I know you wanna prove yourself, but this isn't the way to do it."

Nodding, Rachel looked over at the mysterious bag on the table. "Is that for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, hospital food isn't worth eatin'," Raphael answered. He stood up and opened up the bag. "I also wanted to tell you that Leo and I are goin' away for a while. Your mom and Mike are gonna run the school for us."

------------------------

Leaning against the wall and listening to Leo, Mike struggled to keep his mind on task. It was just that Leo, like when they were teenagers, felt the need to repeat every instruction fifty billion times.

"So there are classes every day except Sunday and Monday," Leo explained, looking at a sheaf of papers in his right hand. "The most advanced levels are at night - you could maybe get Don to take a couple of them for you …" Leo glanced up at Mike, and noticed his brother's blank stare. "Mike, are you listening?"

"Absolutely, Leo," Mike reassured automatically. He straightened up and stifled a yawn.

Leo sighed, and shoved the papers into Mike's hands. He then turned around and looked at the trophy case. Inside a number of trophies, ribbons, and certificates were on display. Years of work had gone into making this school. He had a waiting list of prospective students, and to turn it over to Mike …

"Hey, Leo," Mike said, stepping up beside his brother and took in Leo's brooding expression. "It's gonna be fine, bro. Jules and I will take of everything." Mike shifted a little, waiting for some response. "Seriously, your face is gonna freeze like that, and then what are you gonna do?" Leo shifted his eyes to glare at Mike. A tiny smile flitted across Mike's face. "Just think about it, bro," Mike went on. "You're already really ugly - you don't want Sen to run away when you get there."

Rolling his eyes, Leo headed over to his office, with Mike trailing behind. The little bell over the front door rang softly, and Mike turned back to see Juliet and Noelle step inside.

"Hey, how was piano?" Mike greeted as Noelle ran up to him. Surprising him, Noelle replied with a solid hit to the center of his plastron. "Oof," Mike breathed, bringing his arm up too late to block.

"Too slow," Noelle teased, dashing around him to approach Leo. "Morning, Uncle Leo," the girl said cheerfully, sketching a quick bow. Leo wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"What have you been teaching my kid?" Mike questioned grumpily as the four of them headed into the small office.

"How to keep you on your toes," Leo replied evenly, pulling out his desk chair and waving Juliet to the available seat. Mike muttered something to himself as Juliet sat down. "All of the accounts are current, and we should be back before tuition is due," Leo explained, leaning over Juliet's shoulder to open up a file on the computer.

"So, why the rush to leave now?" Juliet asked, turning her head to glance back at Leo. He straightened, and looked over at Mike.

"He thinks Sen is in some kinda trouble," Mike answered, leaning back in one of the chairs on the other side of the desk. Noelle, sitting next to her father, glanced from one adult to the other.

"I'll know more when I get there," Leo added. "Raph and I have already made inquiries with the Utroms, but they haven't been able to tell us anything of use." Mike made a face like he wanted more information. "There is some unrest. The Utroms recommended that we not travel there at this time."

"Not that you paid any attention to that warning," Mike retorted.

Leo shook his head, and turned the conversation back to less troubled waters. "If you have any problems, call Don. He set up most of the accounting software for us, and he knows our class schedule," Leo advised. "It wouldn't hurt to have him come down and give you a refresher on the bo staff, Juliet."

---------------------

"It's in London."

Sam sat down very carefully on the sofa. She didn't know if she was dizzy again or not, but her heart was beating too fast to feel normal. Outside it was a bright and cloudless morning. They were heading to the hospital to see Rachel - she was getting out in a couple of days.

"London, England?" she asked, and Don nodded slightly. The clarification didn't make Sam feel any better.

"It's a research position," Don explained, watching the emotions on Sam's face - stunned surprise being the most obvious. Sam knew that this was Don's dream - to concentrate on his experiments. But London…

"It's the other side of the world," Sam noted breathlessly. She felt as though her lungs were in a vise grip. She just couldn't quite wrap her mind around Don wanting to move to London.

"Sam," Don started, sitting down next to her on their living room sofa.

"How would we …," Sam had to pause to swallow around the lump in her throat. "How would we stay together? I mean, I can't just …" Don put his hand over hers where it was gripping the seat cushion.

"Sam," Don tried again, but Sam turned her head away. She took a shaky breath.

"Are you leaving me?" she asked, still facing the front door. She couldn't look at him, and hear him say it. She would crack into a million pieces, and …

"No, of course not," Don replied firmly. "Sam … Samantha, please look at me." Sam turned back, and faced Don. He shook his head, and wrapped a hand around the back of her neck. He leaned forward into Sam's personal space and pressed his forehead to hers. "How could you think, for one second, that I would leave you," Don whispered. "It's an interview, Sam. It's an opportunity I would like to look into, but I didn't say I was moving anywhere." Sam closed her eyes and released a deep sigh. "It's a few days, okay. And then I'll be back, and we'll talk about it."

"Okay," Sam agreed, still feeling a little ill from the emotional roller coaster she had just been on. Don moved his hand under her chin and tilted her face up to kiss her. Sam opened her eyes when Don leaned back a bit to look at her.

"Would you do me a favor?" Don asked, still cupping her chin in his hand. "Go see a doctor."

"What? Why?" Sam retorted, frowning.

"You've been sick for the past two weeks. Just humor me, please?" Don coaxed.

"Alright," Sam reluctantly agreed.

------------------------------

Seven years ago, on Maora 2 …

Curled tightly into a corner of the bench, Sen attempted to will herself to invisibility. She knew it wasn't even theoretically possible to vanish into thin air - but she wanted to.

"Where is she?"

Her mother's voice carried down the hallway, heavy with anger and frustration. Sen tried to sink into the pages again. She had, in her years of living far away and attending the cold and sometimes brutal private school, discovered the world of books. In a work of fiction, or even the retelling of someone's real life adventures, Sen could escape. For a while, she was somewhere else - perhaps even someone else.

"Sen!"

The printed words failed to drag her away from her surroundings, and Sen pressed her ear against the heavy drape that hung behind the bench she sat on. If only she could be deaf, or horribly disfigured, then maybe her mother would leave her alone. But not blind … never blind, because then she wouldn't have even this private pleasure.

"There you are," her mother said, opening the door and entering the room Sen had chosen to hide in. "Our guests are beginning to arrive, and you're not even dressed!"

"Mother …," Sen began, only to be cut off immediately as her mother spoke over her.

"Is this how you intend to spend your holiday? With your face stuck in a book?" Taka questioned, frowning.

"Mother, I've been away all year," Sen started anew.

"All the more reason for you to socialize," Taka interrupted, sweeping over to tower over her daughter. "Now get to your room and put on the clothes I have laid out for you. There are many suitable …"

Closing her eyes and ceasing to listen to the lecture, Sen tightened her hold on the hard spine of the book. If she could have, she would have crawled inside its comforting pages. Only there did she know peace. She wondered with a pang if she would ever find the same kind of feeling in her life - the sense of serenity and safety she found only in books.

----------------


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Destinations – Sequel to 'Moth and Flame'

Author: Jayde

Summary: This picks up a couple of months after 'Moth and Flame'.

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the turtles. No harm intended.

Credits: Big thanks to ReluctantDragon for the beta reading.

Chapter 4:

"Wow."

Rachel's awed whisper was barely heard above the chatter and crash of the departure lounge. Leo led the way for his family, threading between humans and aliens of all sizes and descriptions. He had packed light for the trip, and the bag over his shoulder did not slow him down.

"Never been here before, huh, kid?" Raphael noted, trailing behind the others to walk with Rachel. She was still moving a little slowly. A large red alien lumbered into their path, and Raph moved protectively in front of Rachel. When the creature had passed, Raphael looked around for the others. They were nearly to the last checkpoint. After that, only he and Leo could go on to the Transmat.

"It's amazing," Rachel replied, craning her head around to look at everything. There were so many strange beings here. She heard languages she couldn't begin to guess at. A small flock of yellow, leathery aliens were talking rapidly and wildly gesturing. One of them was spinning about, taking pictures of its companions from all angles. Rachel smiled. Some things about tourism were universal.

"Did you bring a camera with you?" Rachel asked, and Raphael snorted in response. They skirted the yellow aliens, and found Mike and Juliet anxiously waiting for them.

"Come on," Juliet said urgently. "It's almost your departure time."

"I'm comin'," Raphael responded. He hefted his pack up onto his shoulder a little more, and saw Leo at the gate with their travel permits. Being friends with the Utroms had paid off in one way – they had a lot less rigmarole to go through before leaving the planet.

"Hey," Mike said, laying his hand on Raph's arm. Raphael glanced at his brother. "Take care of yourself." Raphael grinned. "And take care of Leo."

"Leo doesn't need a babysitter," Raph stated, but they all knew why he had decided to go. He had a bad feeling about it – like something was going to go wrong. Like if he didn't go, then Leo might not come back.

And Leo was coming back, because he wasn't about to run the school with _Mike_.

"Have a good trip," Juliet said, giving Raphael a quick hug. He returned it with his free arm, and then found himself embraced on either side.

"Have fun, Uncle Raph," Noelle enthused.

"Bring me back a souvenir," Rachel demanded in a bratty tone, but then she grinned and kissed his cheek. "Be careful," she added in a quieter voice. The girls stepped back as Leo joined them. Noelle wrapped her thin arms around one of Leo's as though she wouldn't let him leave.

"Time to go," Leo said softly. He would miss these people – his family. They stood in a little knot as a sea of life swirled and dodged around them.

"See you soon," Mike said firmly, his expression one of the most serious Leo could ever recall seeing.

"Count on it," Raphael confirmed.

----------------------------

Two years ago on Maora 2 …

There was only one place in the city that they could meet – only one place that was safe from her mother. Cho had found it years ago. A little bookstore, crammed between the shops of a seamstress and a calligrapher. Inside, it smelled of dust and paper and some kind of fragrant tea. Very little light penetrated from the overcrowded front windows.

Moving to the back, you almost felt you would disappear only to find yourself in another world. The noisy street and teeming city seemed to belong to another universe. Sen loved the place, and came often, even if she wasn't meeting Cho.

Footsteps approached, and a narrow face nearly overwhelmed by a pair of large black eyes peered around the corner of a shelf. "There you are," Cho greeted happily. Sen smiled in response. "The chairs are empty," Cho said, tilting her head to the left.

The chairs were two poorly repaired wooden stools in the back of the shop. There, the two could sit and talk undisturbed. Cho went first, and brushing her wings to one side, she perched on one of the rickety seats.

Sen approached and sat down. "How have you been?" she asked. Cho shrugged, and responded with a mischievous smile.

"Fine. I've been doing research," Cho said, biting her lip. She looked as though she had a fabulous secret that she was dying to tell. "Go on, ask me what kind of research."

Sen, playing along with her friend's whimsy, inquired. "What kind of research?"

"Earth!" Cho reported triumphantly. "Since the Utroms opened the planet for travel, there are a lot of opportunities there."

"Earth," Sen repeated, a frown on her face as she tried to place the name. Cho reached out and put a hand on her friend's knee.

"Think about it," Cho said rapidly. "A new planet. We could go there."

"Why?" Sen questioned. She didn't want to dampen Cho's fun, but this wasn't a rational idea. Why would they travel to a new, and possibly dangerous, planet?

"We could open a business there," Cho continued, her eyes alight. "Oh, think about it Sen! We could get away from here. You could be free."

Closing her eyes, Sen let the word wrap around her. Free. She didn't even dare to hope it. "What kind of business?" Sen asked instead, trying to be practical.

"What about a bookstore?" Cho offered, knowing her friend's heart. "Sen, we could be really happy doing that, and we'd be together. No more sneaking around just to talk. We could …" Cho waved her hands helplessly. "Please, Sen. Think about it."

"There are permits for travel, arrangements, funding," Sen listed reasonably, keeping her eyes on the floor. Leaving would mean a fight with her mother … and her mother would argue vehemently against any plan that involved Cho.

"Permits for travel take a couple of months," Cho explained, ticking off the points on her slender fingers. "I've already got a contact who can get us a space for the store. I have some funds saved …"

"I can get money," Sen noted and she looked over at Cho. Her winged friend nodded. Of course Sen had the necessary capital – and now that she was of age, she had access to it. "It is madness," Sen added, but the idea had infected her. If she lived somewhere else – somewhere so far away – her mother could no longer interfere in her life. She could choose her own destiny. Her days might be spent in peace and happiness.

"Of course it is," Cho readily agreed. "One more adventure, before we settle down. I think that's appropriate."

"Speaking of settling down," Sen said, a new worry crossing her mind. "What about Oki? Won't he object to you moving off-world?"

Cho shook her head dismissively and patted Sen's knee. "No, we've only been together a short time. Who knows if he's even serious about me?" Cho laughed, the sound high and gleeful. "Sen, we're going to Earth!"

---------------------------

As the brilliant blue glow faded, Raphael twisted his neck until it popped. No matter how many times he made that transfer, he would never get used to it. There had to be something wrong with getting split up into little pieces and shot across the universe. Who knew if they put everything back right?

Leo stepped down off the platform, Raphael right behind him. Leo's eyes scanned the somber, gray room. No one was in the arrivals area, save guards and various beings that had just transferred. Following the arrows, Leo hoped they could locate Sen. He had sent a message to let her know they were coming, but he had no way of knowing if she received it.

The corridor they were walking down narrowed dramatically, and the brothers found themselves joining a line to pass through some kind of customs check. Getting to the desk, Leo faced an alien like Sen dressed in a dark purple uniform.

"Fruits, vegetables, livestock, alcohol, tobacco, firearms, personal watercraft or chewing gum," the creature rattled off in a bored drone.

"Uh, no," Leo said hesitantly.

"Next," the official muttered. Leo moved forward and Raphael stepped up to the desk.

"Fruits, vegetables, livestock …"

"No," Raph interrupted.

"Alcohol, tobacco, firearms …" the uniformed creature continued, ignoring Raphael's answer.

"I already said no," Raph stated, getting irritated.

"Personal watercraft or chewing gum." The official ended his recitation and glanced up at the turtle.

"What if I have chewing gum?" Raphael asked, curious. Leo slapped a hand to his own forehead as the uniformed alien's eyes widened.

"Chewing gum is illegal," the alien said anxiously. He had his hand back at his side now, and Leo wondered if he was going for a weapon. All they needed was to get into a brawl …

"I don't have any gum," Raph said, but he was smiling just a little.

"You … don't have any gum," the official repeated, easing down a bit now. Two other guards who had appeared in the background stopped in their tracks.

"No gum," Raph reassured as Leo grabbed his arm and started to tug him away.

"Are you trying to get us deported?" Leo muttered, leading his brother past the checkpoint as the official called for the next person in line. "We just got here!"

"Remind me never to go on vacation with ya," Raphael groused. "You don't got a sense of humor."

Now in an open area that appeared to be outside security, Leo once again began to search for Sen. There were any number of beings who were obviously of her species. Blue skin was everywhere, but then he spotted her. She was walking quickly towards them, turning sideways to slip between a bickering couple. Leo stepped forward and they met in a reasonably open spot free of traffic. He looked up at her and noted with dismay the dark circles under her eyes. What has been happening to you here? Leo wondered. He could not miss, though, the smile of welcome that lit up her face.

Without hesitation, Sen clasped Leo's hands in hers. "I'm so glad you are here, Leonardo," Sen said emphatically, her voice choked with emotion. "So glad."

------------------------------

Less than one year ago, on Earth …

Fate is a funny thing. That is what she thought later. At the time all she could think about was what she was going to do about her immediate problems.

The morning had started off well enough with a pleasant walk to the store. The last of her stock was expected in today, and opening each box and putting the books on the shelves was a singular pleasure. True, it would have been more fulfilling if Cho were with her, but that was not how it would be. Her friend had decided to stay behind – pleading fear of the natives as a thin excuse.

Sen knew the real reason. Oki had given an ultimatum – stay or he would drop Cho. And Cho, now so smitten with him, had acquiesced to the demand. Sighing as she recalled their last exchange, Sen hoped that all would go well for her friend.

"_I can't go!" Cho wailed._

"_Because of him," Sen added, signing her name on the form. She was at a moneychanger, making last minute preparations for her departure. She struggled not to feel irritated with Cho, but this was very late notice._

"_He needs me," Cho insisted._

_For what? Sen thought, but did not say. It would have been cruel, but Sen had her doubts about the wonderful Oki. He had narrow and vacant eyes: Eyes that might fix on anything, wanting it, only to discard it when it no longer amused him. _

"_You could stay. Your mother …," Cho started._

"_I'm seeing it through," Sen interrupted, rudely for her. She had flinched at the mention of her parent – memories of the daily skirmishes with her mother a reminder of why she wanted to leave. _

And so she had come here. Sen had been on the planet for less than two weeks, and this morning … She halted only steps from the front door to her establishment. Orange words screamed from the windows.

Go home freak.

Sen stood still, her heart pounding and a sick feeling in her stomach. Blinking back tears, she used her key with shaking fingers to open the door. No damage to the inside of her small shop, but that was not a comfort. She could still see the huge letters of the message from this side of the glass.

Turning on the lights, she tried to think what to do next. Clean off the graffiti? Call the police? Run? Hide? Sen put a hand to her forehead, feeling panicked. Perhaps her mother had been right. Perhaps she was not strong enough to do this. She startled at a knock on the door. Taking a deep and steadying breath, Sen screwed up her courage and opened it. Standing before her was a familiar creature – one of those who operated the martial arts school across the street.

"May I help you?" Sen asked softly, her nerves still jangling. She looked down into clear, blue eyes surrounded by a brilliant green face.

"No, but I thought maybe you needed some assistance," he responded. His voice was calm and almost comforting. "I saw the vandalism …"

Sen nodded and stepped back to let him in. He moved inside and studied the interior curiously. She felt briefly embarrassed over the mess. She had not finished her unpacking the previous day.

"You own the martial arts school?" Sen questioned, promptly feeling a little silly. Of course he did. She had seen him before. Why had she asked such an absurd question?

"I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself immediately," he stated, offering her a polite bow. When he straightened a smile tugged up the corners of his mouth, revealing white teeth. Sen found herself helpless but to return his smile. "I am Leonardo."

"I am called Sen," she offered, returning his gesture of respect as she chastised herself for behaving like a schoolgirl. "I would offer you some refreshment, but …" Sen glanced over at the windows. A pall fell over her spirit again as she re-read the words. Go home freak. "I am having some difficulties today," she said, shrugging her shoulders. She could feel the tears threatening and fought them down.

"Would you like some help?" Leonardo queried, raising a hand to indicate the window. "Cleaning it off?"

"It is not your problem," she responded promptly, placing proper distance between them. Truly, Sen could not imagine why he would want to involve himself in her predicament.

"No, but I offer my assistance just the same."

Sen studied Leonardo for a few moments. There was something about him – something that told her she could put her faith in him, and it would be rewarded. Something that spoke of kindness and strength combined.

"Yes," Sen said at last. "Your aid is appreciated."

-------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Destinations – Sequel to 'Moth and Flame'

Author: Jayde

Summary: This picks up a couple of months after 'Moth and Flame'.

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the turtles. No harm intended.

Credits: Big thanks to ReluctantDragon for the beta reading. Two chapters posted in one day – thanks to Rein finding the secret location. Everything else has yet to be beta read, so be patient folks.

Chapter 5:

Raphael hung back a bit, watching the reunion out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to intrude, and he figured he could be patient for a few minutes. As he stood, he shifted his pack a little on his shoulder. It was beginning to bug him. As he swung it back into position, he felt the bag hit an object.

"Watch it!"

Raph turned around and found someone behind him, glaring at him ferociously. He looked her up and down, and could feel a smirk blossom on his lips.

"How you doin'?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew this made his arms look bigger, and never failed to interest the females he ran into.

"Wonderful. How about you hit me with your luggage again?" she spat back, bending down to retrieve her spilled papers. When Raphael shifted his pack, it had hit her arm. Startled, she had dropped her folders and now they were in a mess all over the floor.

Kneeling down, Raphael began to gather up the papers into a pile. The woman glanced at him, surprised, and took the documents from him a little sheepishly. They stood up, and she pushed the hair out of her face.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," she offered, sounding genuinely contrite.

"'S'alright. I've had worse," Raph responded, studying her again. For all intents and purposes, she appeared to be human – the first and only human he had seen on Maora 2 thus far. It was sort of comforting to see a human. "You got a name?" he questioned.

"Haven," she answered, trying to juggle the papers and folders back into some semblance of order again.

"Weird," Raphael said, an eye ridge quirked at her.

"That's your name?" Haven asked. "Weird?" She glanced at him and noticed that he was shaking his head.

"No. It's Raphael. Listen, I gotta catch up with my bro," Raph said. "You work around here, or …?"

Haven blinked, trying to figure out what Raphael was asking. "I … work with the Utroms," she replied cautiously.

"Maybe I'll run into ya again," Raphael said, smiling. Haven's mouth dropped open as the drift of the conversation finally caught up to her.

"Um, maybe," Haven stammered, stepping back and nearly running into a trio of arriving passengers. "Excuse me, um, Raphael. I have … I have to get back to work." Raph grinned as she hurried away. Yeah, he thought, wandering over to Leo and Sen. He still had it.

-----------------------------

"Have you got your suit?"

Don smiled and put his free arm around Sam's waist. The other hand was busy pulling a small suitcase through the bustling airport. "I have my suit," Don replied.

"A decent tie?" Sam questioned, glancing down at the boarding pass in her hand. Where was gate 53? She didn't want Don to miss his flight because she was inept at finding the gate.

"All of my ties are decent," Don responded defensively. The security checkpoint loomed ahead, the line already considerably long. Fortunately, he hadn't brought any electronics except his laptop.

"Please tell me you didn't pack any cartoon ties," Sam said. Don didn't answer right away, and Sam stopped walking. "Donatello …" She looked up at him, and he grinned unrepentantly. "It's a good thing you're a genius," Sam groused. "You can get away with being eccentric." She looked at the boarding pass again.

"Sam, stop," Don said, taking the boarding pass from her and putting it in the pocket of his jacket.

"What?" she asked, looking around as other passengers joined the line for security screening. Don caught her chin in his hand and made her look at him.

"Stop worrying," he instructed firmly. Sam shifted her feet nervously, and then sighed. He could read her like a book. Why did she even try to pretend? She reached up and put her hands on his shoulders. More than anything in the world she wanted to wrench him out of this airport and drag him back to the car. Not that she could, but she _wanted_ to.

"Have a good trip," Sam offered, her unhappy tone revealing everything she was thinking. Don shook his head and then pressed his face to her right ear, nuzzling her hair. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"I love you, Sam," Don breathed. Sam closed her eyes. Why the hell did she feel like crying? It was three freaking days! She circled his neck with her arms and held on.

"Call me, okay?" She hated that it sounded like she was pleading.

"I will. Don't forget your doctor's appointment today," Don reminded her. Sam shook her head, still unable to convince herself to let go. "Sam," he said finally.

"I know," she whispered, removing her arms and taking a step back. "I have to get to work," she stated, more to herself than to him. Don smiled, reassuring her, and moved into the line.

Sam backed up, still watching Don as he made his way through the metal detector and then he was out of sight. Three days, she thought, was just too damn long.

---------------------------

Pushing the newspaper out of the way, Mike set out two takeout coffee cups on the desk, and opened a white paper bag to retrieve the muffins. Juliet leaned forward in her seat on the opposite side, and picked up the paper. Mike sat down in Leo's office chair, and picked up his muffin. Banana chocolate chip, and it was still warm.

"Proposition 6 passed in California," Juliet reported, opening up the newspaper and looking at the article with interest. "We could fly out and get married."

Mike shrugged. "Or wait for it to happen here," he said brushing muffin crumbs off his shirt.

"Or just keep on living in sin," Juliet offered. Mike glanced over at her, and smiled rakishly. He leaned far forward over the desk, and Juliet met him halfway to share a kiss.

"Mmm, coffee's getting cold," Juliet said, moving back. She picked up her cup and took a sip.

"We should practice before the first class," Mike suggested, polishing off his muffin in a couple of giant bites.

"You mean _I_ should practice," Juliet interpreted, rising to her feet and setting her cup down. "Was I that bad?"

"Let's just say that your technique needs work, Jules," Mike said diplomatically, standing up and moving around the desk. He took her arm and guided her to the nearest studio.

"Funny," Juliet said, wrinkling her nose at him as Mike passed her a bo staff. "You've never complained about my 'technique' before."

"Nice try, but you're not gonna distract me," Mike replied, spinning a nunchuck and dropping into a fighting stance. "Let's see if you remember anything." He put her on the defensive almost immediately. In her head, Juliet was struggling to remember her lessons from years ago. Blocking she still sort of had down. She thought it unlikely that, barring interference from an outside source, she could take Mike.

The sparring was pitifully short, and when the bo was knocked out of her hands, Juliet wasn't very surprised. "Okay. I suck," she laughed, raising her hands. "I surrender."

"Are there terms for this surrender?" Mike asked, tucking his nunchucks back into his belt and walking forward. Juliet stepped back and found herself trapped against the wall as Mike approached. When he was close, he caught her hands in his and gently pinned her to the wall. "What do I get out of it?" he questioned huskily.

"What do you want?" Juliet whispered, leaning in to brush her lips over his. Mike deepened the kiss, and then remembering himself, he withdrew a little.

"You okay?" Mike asked, concerned. He could practically hear her heart racing, and he did not want to scare her. But there was no fear in her eyes. Only excitement.

"We," Juliet gasped, catching her breath. "Should spar every morning."

----------------------------

Four months ago, on Maora 2 …

Nothing was the same. Opening the door, Sen nodded to a servant and removed her cloak. The garment was retrieved from her hands and put away. These little gestures – these comforts that her mother would never consider living without – now annoyed Sen. She was perfectly capable of putting her own cloak in the closet. No one needed to fetch and carry for her.

Sen glared at the gleaming tile floor of the entry hall. Her mood, as it had been since her return to her home world, was somber. Even her lunch with Cho had failed to bring any joy. Sen walked slowly down the hall, recalling the hour just past. Cho had requested an outing. Sen had been thrilled at the time of the invitation. She had seen so little of her friend since returning to Maora 2.

But the meeting had not turned out at all as expected. The restaurant had been fine, and the food was excellent. But somehow, Sen missed their old clandestine get-togethers at the bookstore.

"_Why did you choose to meet here?" Sen asked as she was seated at the table. The room was tastefully decorated in a popular style. The service and cuisine was supposed to be excellent … but this wasn't the sort of place they usually met._

"_Oki and I love this place," Cho enthused. "We eat here as often as we can."_

"_I did not know Oki was doing so well," Sen commented carefully. Cho's smile was bright, but it was no longer infectious. Sen found she could not return the expression._

"_Well, we struggle," Cho admitted. "Everyone does." The drinks were served, and Cho sipped at her colorful concoction. Sen watched her friend with a feeling of foreboding. "I was wondering," Cho began hesitantly. "If you might consider extending us a small loan."_

In her room, Sen shut the door and crossed to her bed. She sat down heavily and put her head in her hands. She had asked questions. What did they need the money for? Were they in financial trouble? Cho had insisted it was for their forthcoming wedding; for trifles for the guests or some such thing. But Sen noticed that her old friend would not meet her eyes.

Her mother had warned her many times over the years – never lend money to people you know. Give a gift, call it a charitable contribution, but do not pretend they will pay it back. With dismay, Sen was forced to recall other things Taka had said – in particular her repeated prediction that, sooner or later, Cho would ask for money.

She had refused the loan to Cho, and things had turned ugly. Cho had accused her of being selfish – of hating Cho because she was getting married. Cho had called her a jealous snob, and Sen had left. She had paid the bill on her way out.

It hurt. She couldn't pretend it didn't hurt. The only reason Cho wanted to see her was to ask for money.

Sen curled on her side on the bed. Leonardo, she thought, why did I come back here?

--------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Destinations – Sequel to 'Moth and Flame'

Author: Jayde

Summary: This picks up a couple of months after 'Moth and Flame'.

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the turtles. No harm intended.

Credits: Elaborate and Technicolor thanks to Reluctant Dragon for slaving over the beta reading for this story.

Chapter 6:

Outside the Transmat station, Leo looked up. A violet sky loomed above, marred by dark clouds. Around them lay a bustling city nearly the size of New York. While most of the population on the sidewalks was of Sen's species, he saw a number of aliens of various sizes and descriptions. No one, of course, who looked like a mutated turtle.

"There is a hotel quite nearby. I apologize for the inconvenience of walking," Sen said quickly, leading them in the appropriate direction. Leo walked at her side, noting her acute nervousness now that they were out on the street. He glanced back at Raphael to exchange a significant look with his brother.

Raphael kept a distance of a few steps between himself and Leo. He paused, turning in a small circle and pretending to study the buildings. In reality, he was checking to see who was behind them. Raph made a mental list of everyone in the vicinity. The trio crossed a busy intersection mobbed by vehicles the likes of which Raph could not even have imagined. They hovered a foot above the street, and made almost no sound.

The hotel, when they reached it, was pleasant enough. The door slid to the side to reveal a spacious lounge. Leo led the way to the desk, and inquired about a room. As Leo checked them in, Raphael watched Sen. She looked about ready to jump out of her skin. Leaning his shell against the counter, Raph scanned the occupants of the seating area – two familiar creatures stood out. They were like Sen, only taller, and they stuck out in the crowd of babbling vacationers and tourists. They were dressed formally in dark tunics and pants, and while they were trying to be subtle Raph caught them staring at him a little too often.

Leo turned away from the desk clerk, small discs that were apparently keys in his hand. Raph tilted his head, and Leo looked in the indicated direction. Leo nodded very slightly to let Raphael knew he understood – they were being followed. "We've got a room," Leo announced, smiling at Sen to reassure her. "Let's go up."

The elevator was fast enough to make their ears pop, and Raph was grateful to exit the smooth sided, capsule like interior. The hallway was lined with doors, each of which had a black symbol on it. Leo compared the symbol on the discs in his hand to the ones on each of the doors. When he found a match, he looked around for a keyhole or some way to use the disc.

"If I may," Sen said politely. "You must hold the key up to the door." Leo did as Sen suggested, and the door slid back with a soft rush of air.

"Hmm," Raph grunted, and held out a hand for one of the 'keys'. "I'm gonna go back down – see if there's a bar." Leo traded his brother a key for Raphael's pack. Raph turned away and headed toward the elevators. As he entered it, he grimaced. _Weird-ass alien elevators_ …

Inside the small but comfortable hotel room, Leo set the two packs on the floor. Two beds sat on opposite sides of the room, with a desk between them. The entire ceiling glowed softly, providing light to the room. The door had slid shut once Leo and Sen were inside.

"You must be very weary from the transfer," Sen commented to Leo's back. He turned around and noted again how exhausted -- and defeated -- she looked.

"Sen," Leo started.

"I cannot stay long," Sen explained. "I am expected back." She looked down at her hands where they were twisting the front of her cloak. "This is not … this is not how I imagined your visit," she went on sadly. "I am so sorry, Leonardo."

"Here," Leo said, moving to her side and guiding her to sit down on the edge of one of the beds. He settled next to her. "You have to tell me what is wrong, Sen. I got the note in the dagger …" He watched helplessly as tears gathered and overflowed to spill down her cheeks.

"It is so terrible … Leonardo, forgive me for bringing you here," Sen choked out. Leo reached out and clasped one of her hands between his.

"Sen, whatever it is, I'll help you."

"I cannot leave Maora 2," she whispered, barely able to give voice to the words. "I … I have been accused of a terrible crime."

Of all the things he had imagined – the horrors he had considered would drive her to request his aid – this wasn't one of them. Leo wracked his brain for something to say.

"What? Who?" He asked.

"The attempted murder of my mother."

-----------------------------

Three months earlier on Maora 2 …

"Did you actually think you could send messages under my seal without my knowledge?"

It was early morning, and Taka shifted under the covers, her expression smug as she looked on her daughter. Sen had returned home, as Taka had predicted. But something unexpected had happened as well. Something that must be taken care of before it grew into a problem.

"By all means, continue to waste time with your little missives," Taka continued, watching her daughter for the telltale signs of emotion. The rapid rise and fall of Sen's chest, and the way she refused to raise her head indicated that Sen knew she had been caught.

"He will not come, my daughter. Not unless you intend to tell him who you truly are?" A flinch, and Taka smiled. "You did not tell him, did you? He thought you a simple bookseller …" Taka smoothed the soft blanket that covered her with slender fingers. "And he let you go."

Sen glanced up, and the Mother read the pain in her daughter's eyes easily. It is for your own good, she thought. You are too trusting, my Sen, and I will do what I must to sever this bond you made on Earth. You must remember who you are … who I am.

"Such a fool you are, Sen. With our wealth and power you could have had anything – been anything." Taka sighed and pressed a buzzer that would call a servant to her side. "When will you learn, Sen? All that you are, all that you will ever be, comes from me. Without me, what are you?"

For the first time in her life, Sen trembled with real rage, and the emotion nearly made her ill. _We shall see_, she thought. _We shall see what I am without you, Mother._

---------------

Arriving in the lobby of the _Heion_ Hotel, Raphael scanned the area for the two Maorans he had spotted earlier. They were still waiting, leaning against the far wall and trying to blend in. Nonchalantly, Raph turned and wandered towards an open doorway through which he could hear some kind of soft music, and the faint murmur of conversation.

Passing through the archway, he found himself in the Maora 2 equivalent of a hotel bar. There was no bartender – just a series of faintly glowing tables. Some were occupied, and Raphael noted as he passed that the drink ordering seemed to be built into the surface of the table. He watched as a large and furry customer pressed a selection, and the drink popped up from below. Finding an open table, Raph sat down and watched the door.

His tail followed a moment later. They couldn't be professionals, because they were so obviously looking for him. Raph shook his had, faintly disgusted, and looked over the selection of drinks. The pictures and accompanying symbol weren't much help, but he settled on something red and hopefully not fruity. The drink slid up, and Raphael leaned back to taste it. His new pals were drawing closer, and appeared to be debating between themselves.

Raphael took a sip of his drink just as they reached his table. "Greetings, Earther," the one on the left said. Raph set down the glass. It wasn't terrible, but too sweet for his tastes. "Would you mind if we joined you?" the other one questioned. Curious, Raph nodded his acceptance and the pair sat down.

"We bring a message," the first one said, diving right in. "From Lady Taka."

"And who's that?" Raph queried. These two were alone, and they didn't seem like much of a threat. Raphael remained relaxed, one arm up along the back of the seat that curved around the small table.

"Lady Sen's mother," the second one answered, sounding a little surprised. "Surely you know Lady Sen?"

"I know Sen," Raph began, noting that both of them frowned a little. He hadn't used any title. "Don't know anythin' about her family."

"Regardless, Earther, we have a message to deliver," the first one insisted. Raphael nodded, and waited to hear it. "I have been authorized to make you an offer. If you are amenable to departing the planet – immediately – you will be well compensated."

"What kinda compensation are we talkin' about?" Raphael asked, and the Maorans looked smug.

"Lady Taka is prepared to be quite generous," the first one assured him. Raphael smiled, and the pair grinned right back at him.

"Sorry guys. Not interested," Raph said. The first alien looked shocked, but the second one just looked angry.

"Consider this your final warning," the second one hissed. "Leave Lady Sen alone." They stood up abruptly, and stalked out of the bar.

Raphael picked up his drink and took another swallow. He wondered why it was all his brothers seemed to get involved with women who had issues.

-------------------------

Skidding to a stop in front of the office desk, Noelle snagged the phone. "Hamato School of Martial Arts," she answered breathlessly. After listening to the caller's request, she knew she would need her mother. "Hold on for a minute, please." The girl set down the phone and tore out of the office. Her mother was talking to a couple of parents who had just dropped off their son for class.

"Um, Mom," Noelle said hesitantly, not wanting to interrupt. "Someone's on the phone wanting to know about how to get on the waiting list."

"I'm sorry," Juliet politely told the parents. "I have to take this. Jeremy will be done in an hour, and there's a great coffee shop just down the street …"

"I'll show them where it is," Rachel offered, walking over from observing Mike's class.

The parents taken care of, and her mom handling the phone call, Noelle took a moment to breathe. It had been really hectic. Every day she and Rachel came straight here after school to help out. With Uncle Don out of town, Mike had to teach every class, except the beginner ones. Rachel had taken over the little kid classes. Noelle headed over to the glass and looked in at her father. This was an intermediate class of middle to high school age kids. She watched her father walking between the rows, assisting a boy here on his stance, and complimenting a girl in the next row on her form.

They would likely have pizza tonight, or take-out, and Noelle would drop into bed like a rock only to get up tomorrow and do it all again … And she wouldn't trade a second of it.

Everyone was happy right now. Rachel was staying out of trouble, and she seemed to like teaching a class. Noelle's mom was there all the time, and she never went away at night anymore. Just to prove it to herself, Noelle had crept into her parents' bedroom each morning for the past week. No one was sleeping on the couch.

Her parents were kissing and hugging again, which was sort of disgusting and cool all at the same time.

"We should have our own school," Noelle murmured to herself, resting her forehead against the cool glass.

---------------------------------

"She doesn't look homicidal."

"She didn't do it," Leo snapped. Around them, other patrons of the hotel bar glanced over. Leo took a steadying breath. He was still reeling from what Sen had told him before she had to return to her home. He had come down here to break the news to Raph.

"She tell you that?" Raph asked, earning himself a patented Leo glare.

"Yes, but she didn't have to. Even if she had confessed ... ," Leo paused, recalling how distressed she had been. "I wouldn't have believed it."

The noise of conversations in a multitude of languages hummed around them. Leo turned the glass of pale golden liquid, studying the light as it shone up through the mystery concoction. He wasn't certain what to do next. He had expected a problem he could solve – preferably with his katana. Instead he felt out of his depth, and unexpectedly concerned that he might not be able to help Sen. He didn't know the laws of this world, but he imagined they were like Earth; and that if Sen were convicted, she would spend an untold number of years in prison.

"So what now, Fearless?" Raph questioned. Leo looked up, and Raphael read the expression. Leo had no plan. Raph glanced down at his hands. It was never a good sign when Leo had no plan. "I got an idea …," Raphael began. "We could try the Utroms."

Leo nodded. That was actually a good idea. The Utroms might have some influence here. Certainly more than they, themselves had. "The Transmat station is close by. We could be there in a few …"

"Curfew!" someone shouted from the doorway to the bar. Everyone around them started gathering their things, standing up, or chugging the last of their drinks.

"What the …?" Raph said, turning in his seat.

"_Ike_!" a creature said from just behind him. Raph peered up into a frowning visage of peach fur. "Go, little ones. It is curfew."

"Why is there a curfew?" Leo asked. The brightly colored alien waved its four arms in frustration or amazement or some other emotion Leo couldn't interpret.

"Have you not heard of the uprising, _Gaki_? How could you travel to this world and not have heard of it?" The creature shook its shaggy head with disgust. "It is rebellion – radicals are demanding an overthrow of the government. No one is allowed on the streets at night, little ones." With that, it stomped off and out of the bar. The lighted tables dimmed, and Leo stood up.

"Looks like we're waiting until morning," he noted unhappily. Raph swigged the remainder of his drink. If he were going to spend the night trapped in a small room with a brooding Leo, he would need it.

----------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Destinations – Sequel to 'Moth and Flame'

Author: Jayde

Summary: This picks up a couple of months after 'Moth and Flame'.

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the turtles. No harm intended.

Credits: Elaborate and Technicolor thanks to Reluctant Dragon for slaving over the beta reading for this story.

Chapter 7:

Three weeks ago, on Maora 2 …

Taking a deep breath, Sen let it out slowly as the elevator rose towards her floor – her mother's floor. She had made her decision. It had taken months to realize it, but she should never have left Earth. This wasn't her home. It would be difficult, and perhaps lonely. She did not know how Leonardo felt following her departure. His messages had been brief, and too few to know if he still cared.

The elevator door opened, and Sen stepped out, new purpose in her step. Her mother was in a rage, of course. Even that did not deter her. She would weather the storm, and make her plans. With good fortune, she could be gone in a week.

Reaching the door, Sen raised her key for the door to read. The gleaming portal slid to one side, and Sen stepped in … only to halt in her tracks at the scene in the entryway.

"Mother," Sen gasped, horrified. Taka lay on the floor, blood seeping from her left arm. Servants and uniformed authorities swarmed about. 

"Who are you?" one of the officials demanded. Sen stepped back, startled. He was menacing, towering over her.

"I … I'm …" she tried to answer, shock stealing her voice. What was going on? What had happened to her mother?

"She is my daughter," a raspy voice called from the floor. The official turned towards Taka. Sen, recovering a little without anyone glaring at her, tried to peer through the crowd and see her mother.

"Mother, are you …?" Sen started, moving forward to aid her parent in whatever way she could.

"Arrest her!" Taka commanded, shaking off a servant who was trying to bandage her wound. "She conspired with her friends in this attack!"

"I didn't!" Sen cried as two uniformed authorities closed in on her from either side. She wouldn't do such a thing. Why would she say …? "Mother, tell them I didn't!" Sen insisted, fear making her voice shrill. The authorities grabbed her arms and one of them pulled out a pair of restraints. Sen struggled, terror and pride giving her strength. She had done nothing. Nothing! But she was unprepared for their strength, and found her hands bound together in front of her body. One of the authorities took her upper arm and turned her forcefully out the door.

Taka did not say another word. Instead, she relaxed back and let her staff attend to her injury. She watched impassively as the door closed and Sen disappeared from view.

-------------------------

"Good morning, Sir. Is the room to your liking?"

Looking up from his book, Don offered the man a friendly smile. "Yes. Thanks. Everything is fine," he replied.

"Very good. Would you like the tray on the table, Sir?" the waiter asked, waiting politely near the door to the hotel room. Don shifted his book aside to make space, and the waiter crossed the room with the breakfast tray. The man set it in front of Don, and lifted the cover on the plate. "Is there anything else you need, Sir?"

"No, thank you. This is perfect." Don handed over a few bills, and watched the member of the hotel staff exit his room. Don sighed, and looked down at his breakfast. It was likely to be perfect. Everything had been so far – a smooth flight, an excellent hotel, an incredible interview … Perfect.

The position, a rare opening to work for the British government, was his dream job. And so far the city had turned out to be more alien friendly than New York. Here, aliens had a variety of rights and protections – equal to those of humans. Many of those from off world had moved to London to find jobs, and improve the technology of Earth.

His potential employers, anxious to make a good impression, had set him up with a real estate broker. The excruciatingly polite woman had shown him a few flats – any of which would work out well for the two of them.

Here, Don was forced to pause in his planning. The two of them – he couldn't conceive of a future here without Sam. A year ago, before she had come back into his life, he would have jumped at this chance. Even moving away from his family didn't seem like such a hardship. He was an airplane ride away … No, the only thing keeping him from accepting was Sam.

Could he convince her? Don toyed with his fork, considering. She very nearly hated her job with the NYPD now. The salary he had been offered meant Sam didn't even need to work. Not that he would bring that up. Suggesting that he could support them both would likely lead to an argument. Who was he kidding? It would be a blow out. He almost smiled – Sam was fiercely independent. Don tapped his eggs with his fork, and then put the implement down. He would hope that she would consider it. It could be good for both of them here.

Don picked up his fork and tasted the eggs. "Wonderful," he murmured.

---------------------

Juliet looked up at the knock on her front door. There was only one person it was likely to be.

"Sam," Mike greeted cheerfully, his voice carrying from the entry. Juliet smiled, and returned the plate she had been washing to the sink. As she wiped her hands with a towel, her guest walked into the kitchen.

"You're late," Juliet said, and then grinned to soften the rebuke.

"Of course she's late," Mike teased, taking Sam's light coat. "She's a cop. Never around when you need one …" Sam gave him a sour face, and Mike took off to hang up Sam's outerwear in the closet.

"Pizza?" Juliet offered, indicating the box on the kitchen table. "I managed to save you a slice."

"Thanks, Juliet," Sam said, sitting down at the small table. She lifted the lid and took out the lone piece of pepperoni pizza. She just held it in her hand, looking at it somberly.

"He'll be back soon," Juliet commented into the silence. Sam glanced up and smiled sadly.

"Am I that transparent?"

Sitting down across from Sam, Juliet just shook her head. "I know what it's like – missing someone."

"What if he takes the job?" Sam whispered. Juliet frowned, and considered what to say. Before she could begin, Sam continued. "I can't imagine leaving New York – I've never even been anywhere else." Sam blinked a few times, and looked at the tabletop. "My job sucks, and …" She took a bite of pizza, swallowing it before she went on. "And I don't know …" Juliet's eyes widened with alarm as Sam's face suddenly paled.

Sam stood up quickly and dropped the pizza onto the table. She rushed out of the kitchen and into the nearby bathroom. Following worriedly behind, Juliet heard her friend being noisily sick. When the sound stopped, Juliet tapped lightly on the door.

"Sam."

"Yeah," Sam called back, her voice hoarse. Juliet pushed the door open and shut it behind her. Sam was leaning against the sink, her head down. She was shaking.

"Does Don know?" Juliet asked quietly. Sam shook her head slowly, not looking up. "Sam …"

"I haven't told anyone," Sam admitted softly. "Juliet, I'm scared." Hearing the tears in Sam's voice, Juliet raised a hand and rubbed the other woman's back in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "The doctor isn't sure … isn't sure that I can carry to term because it's … mixed." Juliet bit her lip, wishing she had some words of comfort to offer. "I never considered … I didn't even know it was possible."

"Oh, Sam," Juliet murmured. Sam turned, and Juliet gathered Sam in her arms, stroking her hair. "It'll be okay. Somehow it'll be okay."

-----------------------

Two weeks ago, on Maora 2 …

"Lady Taka, are you certain you are well enough for this?" Waving aside the obsequious official, Taka waited for the door to be unlocked. Beyond it, visible through reinforced glass, was a small conference room with a metal table and two chairs that were attached to the floor.

Stepping inside, Taka did not bother to greet the other occupant of the room. "Alone," she demanded, sending her escort scurrying back out the door. She sat down in the hard chair, and leaned back to pull off her gloves. "Do you know why I am here?" Taka asked, not deigning to look at the creature across the table. She laid one glove on the table.

"I know," Cho replied, her tone mirroring the disgust in her expression. Inside her mind, Cho recalled the events of a week ago.

"_This isn't going to work," Cho said worriedly as they rode the elevator to Lady Taka's home. Oki wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders._

"_It is, Cho. You said yourself that she can't stand you. We offer her a deal – you stay away in exchange for a small payment. No big deal, right?" When Oki said it, it sounded like it would be okay. Her conscience cried out that this was wrong – that it was unethical and a cruel thing to do to Sen._

"Good. I told your friend, Oki, to get word to you. Such an accommodating individual, Oki," Taka noted, laying the second glove over the first. "I will offer you the same deal I gave him."

"No," Cho said forcefully, slamming her fists on the table. The restraints that held her hands together rattled.

"_It is a very interesting proposal," Lady Taka stated neutrally. "Or, it would have been, years ago." She rose to her feet, intending to show the couple out. "While I am aware of your desperation, I am afraid I am not interested in paying you for anything." _

_Cho glanced at Oki's face, noting the tense frustration. His fingers wrapped cruelly around the glass in his hand – empty now after he had drank Lady Taka's offered refreshment. She cringed, knowing that soon he might explode. Perhaps in the elevator, or in the car on their way home …_

Taka laughed. "Obstinacy will get you nowhere." Taka leaned forward and stared at Cho now, unsettling the younger female. "Coming to me for money – daring to threaten me – was extremely foolish of you and your fiancé. Attacking me was ludicrous."

"I didn't attack you," Cho disagreed sharply, her wings shivered once and then settled again.

"No, your charming Oki did. And because he has seen fit to implicate my daughter … he will be rewarded with a shorter prison sentence," Taka explained. "You may enjoy an equal benefit, if you choose."

"I will not betray Sen!" Cho shot back forcefully.

Taka sighed, and rose to her feet. "It is your choice, of course. I do not really need your testimony. Oki's accusation, along with mine, will be enough to hold Sen here for quite some time." Taka bent forward and retrieved her gloves. "I'm sure your sense of honor will keep you safe in prison."

----------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Destinations – Sequel to 'Moth and Flame'

Author: Jayde

Summary: This picks up a couple of months after 'Moth and Flame'.

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the turtles. No harm intended.

Credits: Elaborate and Technicolor thanks to Reluctant Dragon for slaving over the beta reading for this story.

Chapter 8:

Two weeks ago, on Maora 2 …

Trapped.

_My dear daughter, did you really think I would just let you leave?_

Sitting on her bed, Sen blinked back tears. She had done enough crying. Her mother had arranged for her release – a limited release – pending charges. She couldn't leave Maora 2. The charges were a lie, but no one believed her professions of innocence. No one …

_You have one choice left, Sen. It is my way, or prison_

Taka's way might as well have involved chains and a cell. It was just another kind of prison – a prison without bars, and the only thing she lost was her soul – her self. Sen reached out and picked up the blue dagger that rested on the bed in front of her.

The messages, both of them, were written. The first was innocuous enough to pass her mother's inspection, and the second was safely hidden. Please, she thought. Please find it, Leonardo. She ran the tips of her fingers over the side of the blade, and remembered when she had first seen it. It was not long after her return to her home planet. She had been walking past a small store that sold curiosities from other worlds. The dagger had been resting in the window, and the light caught it as she passed, throwing off a blue gleam. It was like his eyes – the color of a clear and brilliant Earth sky. And behind those eyes she had sensed a great deal that did not break through the calm surface except, perhaps, when he allowed it.

At the time, she had bought it as a gift. An interesting item from a distant world with it's hidden compartment – she had never had the nerve to send it.

Finding her resolve, Sen swiftly wrapped the weapon in a simple cloth. She slid it, and the note, into a message tube. A servant would come, later, and she would humbly ask that it be delivered. Her mother would check it, but if luck served, Taka would notice nothing amiss.

-------------------------

Raphael sighed and shifted position … again. Leo glanced over at him, and then returned his gaze to the middle distance of the room – to nothing, really – and renewed his meditation. It was the best way he could think of to pass the time. The waiting was hardest on Raphael. He had never been patient.

Of course, their hours in this waiting room would have tried the patience of their beloved master.

They had started the morning believing they were embarking on a simple task – go to the Utroms, and see what aid they could find. They had arrived at the Transmat station, found an Utrom, and made their request. That Utrom couldn't help them, so he led them to a receptionist who made a call. They were then directed to an office where their credentials were minutely inspected. They followed yet another flunky down a long hall to this waiting room, and here they sat.

Waiting.

Adjusting his posture for the hundredth time, Raph growled softly. Just a faint rumble from low in is throat, but a passerby gave him a wide berth. "How long are we gonna hafta sit here?" Raphael groused.

Blocking out his brother's grumbling, Leo focused on his breathing, letting the peaceful state return.

------------------------

Leaning over, Sam snagged the phone from the bedside table and answered it on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Sam, how are you?"

Sam let out a breath. Don. "Fine. How's London?"

"Rainy," he said, and Sam laughed. It was so good to hear his voice. She snuggled down under the comforter and relaxed. "But really incredible."

"How did the interview go?" Sam asked expectantly.

"It was … It's a fantastic place, Sam," Don began. She could hear his hesitation. "I would have free reign with my research, my own staff, my own lab …" Sam listened as Don fed her the details of the job. It was the opportunity of a lifetime – she could hear it in his voice.

"You want to take it," she said. There was a period of silence on the other end. "It's okay, Don. I understand." She did, too. The perfect job comes along rarely, and she wouldn't deny him what he obviously wanted so badly.

"I know it would be hard on you," Don said, treading cautiously. "You would have to give up so much."

"It would be starting over," Sam noted softly. She curled on her side with the phone pressed to her ear. "But if this is what you want, then I'll go." She could hear him sigh with relief. "I couldn't leave you,"she whispered. "Not now. Don, I …" Sam paused.

"What?" Don queried.

She couldn't tell him over the phone. It seemed wrong somehow.

"Come home," she said instead. "I love you and I miss you."

----------------------------

Leo snapped back to the here and now as he saw an Utrom, gliding along on a floating platform, approach.

"Leonardo and Raphael? I'm terribly sorry for the delay. Please come with me," the Utrom stated evenly. His hovering platform turned, and the turtles rose to their feet to follow. Following the Utrom, Leo noted that they were passing into a more secure section. Guards stood at intervals along the hall, their weapons within easy reach.

The Utrom made a sharp right turn, and they entered a room with gleaming metal walls. An oblong black table bisected the space, and behind it waited three Utroms seated on elaborate chairs. Their guide spun and retreated, his mission accomplished.

"Greetings, friends," the Utroms intoned simultaneously. "Please, be seated." Two chairs rose up from the floor, facing the table. Leo moved around the seats and sat down, Raphael joining him a moment later. Neither was comfortable with the door at their backs. "What brings the Earth terrapins to Maora 2?"

"We're visiting a friend," Leo replied. "A friend who is in need of some help."

"We see," the three said, their tones gentle. "We know of the situation." Leo felt some of the tension leave his body. "It is regrettable, indeed," the Utroms went on. "And you have our sympathy."

"I was hoping that there might be something you could do," Leo began cautiously. While he and his brothers had been an enormous help to the Utroms in the past, he didn't like to ask for favors.

The three Utroms exchanged glances. "Unfortunately, we can do nothing. To interfere in planetary laws would be improper."

Raphael frowned, wishing he hadn't come up with this idea. It had been a huge waste of time. He could feel Leo's frustration and disappointment.

"We are very sorry," the Utroms went on. "Perhaps we could provide you with better accommodations for the remainder of your stay? Or a personal driver?" Leo shook his head, standing up. His hopes of an easy solution had been dashed – he had no idea what to do now.

"Thank you, but …" Leo paused, noting a shift in the room. He turned around to find the door open and two orange skinned creatures entering. They were dressed in black suits – they looked like nothing so much as obscure businessmen.

"This is highly unusual," one of the Utroms noted anxiously. Raphael took three steps away from his chair, keeping both the Utroms and the new arrivals in sight. "What is the reason for this intrusion?" the center Utrom demanded.

"We are here to escort the terrapins," one of the orange aliens replied in a nearly unintelligible squeak.

"Yes, well," another of the Utroms said, clearly rattled. The three hesitated a moment to gather themselves, and then spoke together once more. "It was our great pleasure to meet you both."

Leo nodded briefly, and then turned back to their escort. Following the pair out of the room, Leo met his brother's narrowed and suspicious eyes. They were being rushed out. The brothers followed down one hallway, and then two rapid turns to the right. Leo's steps slowed, realizing they weren't returning the same way they had entered.

----------------------

"I'm sorry, but you cannot go out."

Taking a cautious step back, Sen eyed her mother's personal bodyguards where they stood in front of the door. Rarely had they ever been inside their home, but now … She had left her room to return to the hotel and Leonardo, and found these two guarding the front door.

"Please go back to your room," the shortest of the pair said, his tone polite.

"You cannot keep me here," Sen protested. Was she a prisoner now? She could try to plead with them, but she did not even know their names. There had never been any reason to learn them – they had never interfered with her before.

"You must wait for Lady Taka," the taller one noted evenly. Sen backed up another pace, her heart pounding. She could not get back to Leonardo, and he did not know where she lived. Frightened, Sen turned on her heel and hurried to her room. She shut the door and rushed over to the communications panel on her small desk. When she brought up the screen, it displayed the symbol that indicated the in-home system was locked.

She could not leave, and she could not call out for help.

------------------------

"Mind tellin' us where we're goin'?" Raph asked. A door opened immediately ahead, and a human woman stepped out into their path. She had on a simple black skirt suit, a match in uniform for her orange colleagues.

"If you want help, I suggest you continue to follow," the woman answered briefly.

"Knew you couldn't resist me," Raph offered. Haven rolled her eyes, and moved to one side to let them all through the door.

"Someone you know?" Leo queried softly. Raph smiled enigmatically, and shrugged. Now in a small room filled with screens that showed camera footage or displays of moving text, the brothers trailed Haven to a small conference table in the center of the controlled chaos.

"Please, have a seat," Haven offered. The orange aliens wandered off to look at a screen, leaving the three of them relative privacy.

"What is this about?" Leo questioned, growing irritated.

"Please, Leonardo, sit. I will explain everything," Haven reassured, waving a hand to the chairs near where she stood. Raphael pulled out a chair, and Leo shortly followed. Her guests now seated, Haven began to explain. "My employers, the Utroms, are very sorry that they cannot offer official aid to your cause. It would be bad form to interfere in local politics." One of the orange aliens stepped over and dropped a black file folder on the table in front of her. Haven smiled her thanks, and then returned her attention to the turtles.

"So, you're 'unofficial' help?" Leo clarified, beginning to catch on.

"Yes," Haven said, nodding. She moved to sit down, hesitated, and then with a sour expression she tugged up one side of her knee length skirt. A holster hugged her right thigh, and Haven removed a small shining laser gun. She laid it on the table, and was now able to sit down comfortably. "Much better," she murmured. Raphael's eye ridges had risen considerably during this display, and he eyed the weapon where it rested on the smooth tabletop.

"What do you do here, exactly?" Raphael asked, wondering whom they were getting involved with.

"I … am in charge of archive retrieval and maintenance," Haven said rapidly, looking down at the smooth cover of the folder. She seemed a little embarrassed.

"What's that supposed ta mean?" Raph grumbled, glancing over at Leo for backup.

"Records?" Leo asked, surprised. "You're in charge of records?"

"We get clerical staff for help?" Raph said, disgusted. When he had seen the gun, he had thought maybe they were dealing with a pro. But she did the damn filing! A lot of good she was going to do them.

Haven cleared her throat and met the brothers' dubious looks with honesty. "I'm all you've got." She opened the folder, and retrieved a photograph from the inside cover. "This is Lady Taka," Haven explained, sliding the photo over to Leo. He turned it around and looked at it. "Sen's mother. She's a tyrant." Leo glanced up at Haven's blunt statement. "She's a brilliant strategist, politically speaking. She's very much a power behind the throne, with her wealth and family connections."

At Leo's puzzled look, Haven tilted her head. "You knew about Lady Sen's background, didn't you? I mean, you had to know …" At the blank expressions on both of their faces, Haven went on. "She's from one of the richest families on this planet," Haven explained gently. "I would imagine her mother had grand plans for Sen." Haven glanced down at the dossier, and flipped a couple of pages. "Private boarding schools, nannies, tutors … Although, we haven't really been watching Sen. She wasn't even a blip on our radar until she unexpectedly went to Earth."

"The attempted murder thing – can you do anything about that?" Raph asked, looking over at Leo. His brother looked to be pretty surprised by everything he'd just heard. Shocked into silence, actually.

"No. The authorities don't really believe Sen had anything to do with it. You can chalk this up to dear old mom," Haven answered. Leo pushed the picture away from him. Looking at the narrow, cold-eyed face made him furious. This was Sen's own mother. How any parent could hold their child captive was beyond him.

"My recommendation?" Haven said, leaning forward. "Get her out of here as quickly as you can."

-------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Destinations – Sequel to 'Moth and Flame'

Author: Jayde

Summary: This picks up a couple of months after 'Moth and Flame'.

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the turtles. No harm intended.

Credits: To Magda, for listening to me ponder this story for weeks. To ReluctantDragon, for your patient beta reading, and excellent critiques. To everyone who came along to read and/or review – I can't begin to thank you enough.

Chapter 9:

Leaning against the frame of the open doorway, Mike had to fight down a smile. If Rachel caught him grinning while she was teaching class, she'd be affronted. So he hid it. But really, he wished Raph were here to see this.

Rachel was leading her group of little kids through some basic katas. The oldest kid in the class was nearly seven – this was an introductory class that he, himself, typically led. But now that he was teaching every other class, Rachel taking on the beginners was keeping him from total exhaustion.

A gentle hand closed over his bicep, and Mike looked around to see Juliet beside him. She held out a bottle of his favorite soft drink. He nodded his thanks, not wanting to interrupt the class, and accepted the refreshment. Juliet turned away, heading back to the office. Mike returned his attention to the class, but his mind was wandering.

It was weird, being this happy. Not that he wasn't grateful to have Juliet, Rachel and Noelle all at home and doing fine … It was that he remembered how close they had been to throwing it all away. "Prosperity makes friends. Adversity binds them." Fortune cookie logic, but still … Maybe they were all tougher now. Taking on the school had been a lot of work, but everyone had stepped up. No one was complaining, not even him. Mike fiddled with the cap on his soda.

Everyone had been cautious at first, when Juliet came home. The separation had been hard, coming right on top of their problems. He had wondered if their relationship could be saved. Jules had never shown any doubt. She had thrown herself back into it – their family, their marriage -- with everything she had.

It was a sea change. The kind of thing that only happens to people when they see or hit rock bottom.

And he was right there with her. Mike looked down at the bottle in his hands, feeling the familiar echo of guilt. It was weaker now, and he no longer felt physically ill when he thought about what he had done … How he had betrayed Juliet with Noelle's piano teacher. Juliet had forgiven him. They had forgiven each other – completely. Someone had once said that forgiveness was something you had to do all at once. You couldn't forgive someone in little bits – you had to let it go.

Mike had done just that. He had come to the decision before Juliet returned. It was either forgive her for basically abandoning their family, and let her back into his heart (where she had never truly left), or … He took a long swallow of his soda. Mike didn't like to think about the alternative. He didn't even want to consider what his life would be like without all three of them.

Shaking it off, Mike returned his attention to Rachel's class. It wasn't like him to drop into a somber and reflective mood – that was Leo's thing.

Across the heads of her little students, Rachel caught Mike's eye and smiled at him. The last of his dark thoughts slipped away, and Mike beamed back, giving Rachel a nod of encouragement. She was doing fine – they all were – that's all that mattered.

---------------------------

Parking his suitcase just inside the front door, Don took a deep breath and looked around the apartment. Nothing here appeared to be different, but something had definitely happened in his absence. The door shut softly beside him, and he heard the click of the lock turning. Sam kicked off her shoes and padded over to the couch. Don's eyes followed her, his expression reflecting his disquiet.

She had picked him up at the airport a scant two hours ago, and she had barely said a word to him. Sam had greeted him enthusiastically enough with a fierce hug, but then she had been uncharacteristically quiet on the drive home. He had noted that her eyes were red – like she hadn't been sleeping well. Like something was weighing on her mind.

"Don."

He looked over, realizing he had just been standing by the door and woolgathering. Sam was near the sofa, and she looked … nervous.

"Would you come and sit down? I need to talk to you," Sam said in a rush. Her palms were damp, and she rubbed them on her jeans. Picking up the tension in the room, Don walked over to the couch and sat down cautiously. Sam didn't join him, but remained on her feet. "Wait here, okay? I'll be right back." Don nodded, and Sam turned and headed in the direction of their bedroom.

Waiting, Don felt a tingle of real fear. What could have happened in the last couple of days to upset Sam to this extent? Had she been fired? Had something happened to one of his brothers? Sam reappeared, and Don braced himself for whatever was coming next.

"Here," she said, holding out a piece of white paper. Don took it gingerly and turned it around so he could read the form. It was test results, neatly printed by a lab computer. His eyes scanned the paper, paused, and then returned to the top to read again. Inside his chest his heart began to hammer, and he had to swallow around a sudden lump in his throat. He turned his head to look at Sam as she sat down next to him on the couch. "Pretty shocking, huh?" she said softly, striving to keep a neutral tone of voice and failing miserably. She took the clinic pregnancy test results from his fingers, and stared at it for a moment. "I've had a pre-natal exam," she explained quietly, striving to fill the silence. "The baby is fine … as far as they can tell. The doctor has some concerns." Sam glanced up at Don's face, and then away to look out the windows of their apartment – she took a deep and steadying breath. "Because the fetus is not human, the doctor thinks I'm at some risk. He wants me to have an abortion." The words had tumbled out as she loathed saying them. She didn't agree with the doctor at all. "Say something," she begged, losing her composure all at once.

"I … Sam …" Don gave up and abruptly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He spoke into her hair, his voice muffled. "I don't want to lose you."

"I'm not going to get rid of the baby," Sam said firmly, shaking her head. "I want a second opinion from a doctor who knows more than that small-minded quack."

Don smiled and kissed her hairline. "Of course we'll get a second opinion. And a third, if necessary," he reassured her. "There must be specialists in London …" Don, holding her shoulders, shifted her away so he could see her face. "We're moving to London, and we're getting married."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Don, we don't need to …"

"We're getting married," he reiterated. Sam read the hard line of his jaw and the stubborn light in his eyes.

"We're getting married," she conceded, a smile breaking across her face. _God_, she thought, _I really love him_.

"And you're quitting the department today," Don said firmly. The smile vanished from her lips. "Sam, it's dangerous."

"It's always been dangerous," Sam pointed out, holding her temper in check. He didn't get to dictate to her!

"I think I get a say," Don disagreed, his tone gentle. Sam felt her brief anger dissipate like the air flooding out of a balloon. What were they arguing about? She had to quit to make the move – what difference did it make if she resigned now instead of later? Don moved his hands from her shoulders to her face, brushing her hair back. "Sam?"

"I'll turn in my resignation today." Sam laughed at the hint of surprise in his brown eyes – he hadn't been expecting an easy victory. "As for what I'll do when we get to London … Well, I'll figure it out later," Sam said, shrugging.

"Maybe I could find you a job in my lab," Don offered, knowing the moment he said it that it was an absurd idea.

"No," Sam refused, grinning. "One genius in the family is enough, although …" Sam rested a hand on her stomach. "Maybe two would be okay."

-----------------------

The hotel room door slid quietly shut behind them, and Leo went straight for the bed. He went down on one knee and tugged a long package out, wrapped in a large piece of worn leather. Standing, he unrolled the objects carefully. The low light from above his head caught the edges of his katana, making them gleam.

Raph adjusted his sai, tucking them back just far enough that his coat covered them. Leo stripped off his own coat, and began putting on the sheathes that would hold his weapons. The strap across his chest would be noticeable, as well as the hilts sticking up, but it would have to do.

"No message at the desk, and no sign that she came back here," Raph stated, watching his brother. "We've got an address from Haven, but …" Raph paused. "That place has gotta be guarded."

"They can't stay indoors all the time. We'll fake a fire alarm or something," Leo said, making his plan. He lifted his coat up and prepared to fit it over his weapons. Both brothers turned as, on high alert, they sensed a presence on the other side of the door. The light knock didn't surprise them, and Raph moved up to the door silently. He leaned back on one side as Leo took the other.

"Who is it?" Leo called out. His answer was a volley of laser fire that ripped through the door. Leo and Raph both dived back. Leo came up from a roll with both katana in his hands. The door was charred, and whoever did the shooting had backed off. Raph approached the door and gave it a shove. It was fried shut. Using a sai, he pried the edge open enough to get his hands in and wrenched it to one side.

Stepping out cautiously into the smoky hallway, Raph turned towards the elevators. Three figures stood there. Leo slipped out the opening behind Raph, and they approached the standoff.

"Okay, let's all just take it easy," Haven instructed shakily. The laser weapon in her hands was wavering back and forth. She had followed the turtles, expecting some kind of trouble. But she was clearly in over her head. The two Maorans moved simultaneously, the taller one diving for Haven and the shorter one turning back to deal with the turtles.

Leo ducked the first flash of laser fire, and deflected the next with his blades. Another leap and he was on his opponent who clearly had no experience in close combat. The Maoran's eyes widened with shock as the laser was sliced to pieces and fell to the carpeted floor. He spun, intending to flee, and Leo knocked him flat with a high kick to the head. Further along the hallway, Raphael had flung a sai at the one who was heading for Haven. The weapon struck home and the Maoran collapsed in a heap at her feet.

Haven retreated a step, and her back hit the elevator door with a soft thump. "Damn. Um, you guys are fast," she said weakly. Raphael stepped over, his expression thunderous. He plucked the laser from her hands before she could even blink.

"You ever used this before?" he demanded. Haven shook her head as Leo joined them. "Then put it away before ya shoot us," Raph ordered. Agreeing readily and still astonished, Haven did as she was told and tucked the laser into a holster under her skirt.

"Those are … Those are Lady Taka's personal bodyguards," Haven explained, waving to the bodies in the hall. "You guys just make friends everywhere you go," she quipped nervously.

Leo frowned at their would-be attackers.

"What are you going to do?" Haven asked, wondering if she really wanted to know. Leo's face was as hard as stone.

"Return the favor," he said, returning his swords to the sheathes on his shell.

-----------------------


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Destinations – Sequel to 'Moth and Flame'

Author: Jayde

Summary: This picks up a couple of months after 'Moth and Flame'.

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the turtles. No harm intended.

Credits: ReluctantDragon – congratulations on surviving a fic with me. I feel like there should be a badge of courage or something. Only one more chapter, folks …

Chapter 10:

The heavy etched door opened, and someone gasped. Taka turned her head and watched, her eyes narrowed and thoughtful, as he crossed the crowded tearoom.

"My Lady," a servant hissed at her side. She waved him away. She knew who this creature was who approached – his strides long in spite of his stature. Taka had never seen him before. Not even a photograph, and so she took her time to examine him. He was shorter than she had imagined, his limbs thick and powerful. He was dressed simply, in the style of Earth, but she noted the wide brown leather strap that cut diagonally across his white shirt and disappeared beneath his long black coat.

He was armed in some manner. He was not a fool, then.

He stopped on the other side of the table from her. Around them, the room buzzed with excited conversation. Never had an alien so brazenly accosted Lady Taka. The lady herself smiled icily up at her visitor.

"You must be Leonardo," she greeted neutrally.

_On the other side of the city … _

_Sen idled between the high shelves, letting her fingers pass lightly over the bound volumes. If possible, she would never leave this peaceful place. _

_Her jailers had allowed her an outing this morning. Her mother had sent her out with two servants to do a bit of shopping; the bodyguards mysteriously absent. Sen grimaced at her mother's transparency. A little gift of freedom before the prison closed around her. Her mother's tower or the planet's institution – Sen did not know if she cared which it was to be. She moved on, slipping towards the back of the store._

"You don't mind if I sit down," Leo stated politely, pulling out a chair opposite Taka's. He dropped into the chair and gifted his hostess with a smile.

Taka studied him, noting his watchfulness – he was alert to everything around him. He had courage to spare, facing her here. "Bring him tea," Taka ordered, and her servant scurried away to fetch it. "We must drink together, you and I, to the future," she said, meeting his smile with one of her own.

She could see now, perhaps, what had attracted her wayward daughter. He was quite different than the males of their planet. He was utterly masculine – a warrior to the very core. A small teacup was placed in front of him, and the tea poured. He nodded politely to the servant, but did not lift the cup. Did he suspect poison?

_At the back of the store, Sen found the ancient seats that she and Cho had used countless times for their secret liaisons. She sat down, feeling overwhelmed. Sen lowered her head into her hands and attempted to gather her tattered spirit. It was over. Her mother had told her this morning that Leonardo and his brother were leaving the planet tonight. Taka had produced the Transmat schedule as proof._

"You may drink, Leonardo. I have no quarrel with you now," Lady Taka reassured her guest. She smiled over the rim of her cup and sipped at the sweet tea. Setting the cup down, she then pressed her hands together and brought them up under her chin. "I must wish you a good journey home," she said, her tone self-contented.

Leonardo inclined his head. "Thank you. I, too, must wish you good luck," he said evenly.

"It is for the best, you understand," Taka stated, unable to resist twisting the blade.

"Indeed," Leonardo commented neutrally. He still did not pick up the cup. To the Lady, he appeared to be waiting for something. His blue eyes blazed with confidence from within his green face. Lady Taka felt a moment of unease. What could this Earth creature want from her?

"If you are looking for recompense for your needless trip …?" She let the statement dangle there.

A small smile played over his mouth. "No, thank you. I have … no regrets."

_A small noise from nearby made Sen look up. Before she could move or make a sound a strong hand closed over her mouth. Her eyes wide with terror, Sen felt an arm snake around her, pinning her arms to her sides. A second figure moved up next to her, dressed in dark clothing. This one raised a heavy cloth hood up and thrust it over Sen's head._

_In darkness, Sen felt herself lifted and carried out a door. She could hear the hum of a vehicle nearby. Where were they taking her? Was this some new torture from her mother? She thrashed, frightened beyond reason as she was thrust into the waiting vehicle._

Lady Taka scowled as one of her servants rushed in the door to the tearoom and ran over to the table making a display of her self. More disturbing was the pleased look on Leonardo's face. The servant arrived at the table out of breath, and bent over her Lady to pour out some evil news.

_The vehicle was moving, and Sen curled tightly into the corner. Her kidnappers were silent, but she could feel them around her. A hand brushed against her hood, and she whimpered. The hood was suddenly lifted, and Sen blinked at the dim interior. She was seated on the floor of a delivery vehicle. Her eyesight adjusting, Sen found herself face-to-face with a grinning and familiar face._

"_How ya doin'?" Raphael asked her. Sen's mouth dropped open, and she found herself unable to utter a single word in response. She was safe – she could barely believe it. "Sorry we scared ya," he offered, waving to his accomplice. The human woman smiled in a friendly and reassuring manner as the vehicle they rode in sped through traffic._

"While I hate to depart so soon," Leonardo said, rising to his feet as the Lady's face paled. "I must be returning home. I am sure you have pressing business … elsewhere." He bowed, his eyes glittering with ill concealed pleasure, and turned his back on Lady Taka. He crossed the room unmolested, and walked out the door.

---------------------

She was drifting, and for once, she didn't feel wildly sick to her stomach. It might be because she hadn't eaten yet today. Or it might just be because she wasn't alone.

Curled on her side, Sam relaxed back against Don. He was spooned up behind her, and his right arm was draped over her. His hand was pressed gently to her abdomen. Sam smiled. There was no way he could feel the baby there yet, but he was still determined to bond with their unborn child. Or maybe he was comforting Sam. She wasn't sure.

What she did know was that Don had done something the night before that he never had previously. He had gone to the hall closet and taken out his bo staff on their way to bed. Sam had watched, perplexed, as Don laid it on the floor beside the bed. Then he had climbed in on his side, the side nearest the door, and cuddled close to her.

Now, Don had always liked to hold her while they slept, but he had never brought the weapon into the room before.

"Expecting trouble?" she had whispered to him as he curled his body protectively behind her own.

"No," Don had replied, kissing her neck gently. He had fallen asleep almost immediately, and Sam had decided to ignore his unusual behavior.

This morning, however, the whole thing came back to her. As she woke up, she realized what Don was doing. In his own unusual way, he was trying to keep her safe. She wasn't just his live-in girlfriend anymore.

She was the mother of his child.

Sam contemplated that for a moment. Her, a mom. Would she be good at it, she wondered? She had no doubt Don would be a great father. He would be patient and kind, but would she? Sam knew her own weaknesses. She knew she had a temper, and she wasn't always the easiest person to get along with.

And what about her career?

She sighed, and relaxed again. She couldn't figure this all out right now. Don shifted a little in his sleep, his arm tightening around her for a moment. Sam felt unfamiliar tears sting her eyes. Did any of that matter? Her job? Her ridiculous fears about the future? None of that was as important as what she had right now at this moment. It had been the trip, perhaps, that put it all in perspective. She had missed Don with an intensity she had never imagined.

And really, who would have thought she would grow so attached to him that she would be unable to sleep easily with him gone? She was supposed to be so tough – so strong. Former FBI agent, NYPD homicide lieutenant … and without this genius mutant turtle to warm her back at night, she was lost.

----------------------------

"We'll be ready to go in about three minutes," Haven explained, adjusting the settings on the transportation device. A lone Utrom stood to one side of the vast room. His frightened eyes were round as saucers. No one else was in this particular Transmat area – it had been closed for repairs hours earlier.

"This is against regulations," the Utrom pleaded. Haven spared a glance for the cowering creature.

"You are a witness. Lady Sen is being violently kidnapped and taken off the planet," Haven stated. The Utrom glanced over at Sen. She was standing quietly beside Leo, who had taken her bag and put it over his own shoulder. Her expression was quite serene for someone who was apparently being kidnapped.

"I don't understand …," the Utrom muttered hesitantly. Haven let out an aggrieved sigh.

"Leonardo, please violently kidnap Sen," Haven requested. Leo turned to Sen, who gazed down at him with a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth. He gently took her hand, and led her over to the Transmat platform. "See," Haven pointed, indicating the pair on the dais. "She's kidnapped. Now, you will report this appropriately to your superiors."

"This is an unauthorized transfer!" The Utrom protested, backing away from the human female he felt was likely insane. "The local authorities will be here almost immediately. We'll be arrested!"

"Undoubtedly," Haven murmured, punching in the final coordinates. Raphael looked over at her, a frown creasing his forehead.

"You didn't say nothin' about bein' arrested," Raphael accused. Haven looked over at him, and then her eyes flew back to the control panel. He was right. She had conveniently left that part out when telling them of her plan to get Sen off the planet.

"It will only be temporary, I assure you. Now please step on the platform for transmission," Haven instructed firmly. Beats of time passed, but Raphael didn't move from his spot. "Raphael, we … we have a limited window of time here," Haven stressed.

"You're gonna be in trouble for this," Raphael confirmed, irritated that she had basically lied to him. He and Leo wouldn't leave a friend behind – especially one who had stuck their neck out for them. His arms crossed over his plastron, and his body language indicated he wasn't going anywhere.

Haven sighed, and anxiously tucked some hair back behind her ears. "I can handle it." He snorted softly, obviously not buying it. She was a damn file clerk! There was no way he was leaving her here to face prison.

"Come with us," he stated, his tone softer than it had been a moment before. Haven looked down at the control panel and traced the switches with her fingers.

"I can't. Someone has to stay here and make explanations."

His eyes narrowed with frustration. "I don't leave friends behind."

"We're friends?" Haven asked, glancing back up again with an amused smile.

Raph growled, and put his arms down, his hands now curled into fists. "You know what I mean," he shot back.

"I know what you mean," Haven agreed, nodding. She took a deep breath. She really needed to sound convincing. "I'm okay, Raphael. Really. I'll contact you in a couple of days." She dropped her eyes back to the panel to make a final adjustment. "Now get on that Transmat or I'll knock you out and drag you over there," she ordered brusquely. Raphael's lips twitched, a smile almost blossoming before he turned serious again.

"I don't hear from you in three days, I'm comin' back," he threatened, finally turning towards the dais.

"My hero," Haven mocked, but she knew he would do exactly that. A shout sounded from the other side of the door, and someone began pounding to get into the Transmat room. "Go, Raphael. Please."

Haven watched as the light enveloped the three travelers. The last thing she saw, before they disappeared entirely, were Raphael's stormy eyes.

-----------------

Sen woke up in a bedroom in an earth abode. The distant roar of automobile traffic, and the foggy blue sky out the window confirmed her location. She stretched, feeling groggy. She remembered that she felt this way after her last trip as well. The door across from the bed opened, and she sat up to see Leonardo entering the room with a tray. He set it on a low bookshelf just under the window.

"Did you sleep well?" Leo asked.

"Very well. Your bed is quite comfortable," Sen reported. Leo checked her expression from the corner of his eye as he poured tea into two mugs. If he didn't know better, he would think she was making a risqué jest. Leo passed her a cup, and she held it gratefully in her hands, breathing in the aroma.

Leo leaned against the bookshelf, and blew on his tea. "So, what would you like to do first?" he queried, curious as to Sen's plans now that she was back on Earth.

"I do not know. I have never been kidnapped before. Do you have any recommendations?" Sen replied sweetly.

This time, Leo knew she was poking fun at him. "I didn't know," he said, setting down his cup, and collecting hers as well. "That you had a sense of humor." He sat down on the edge of the bed, and proceeded to stretch out on his shell beside her. Sen looked down at him, her expression still serene with barely a hint of a smile.

"But I do not have one," she protested mildly. Leo chuckled, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down to lie next to him. A moment later, Sen gasped as Leo rolled over. He rested on his elbows, his face hovering inches above hers. To Sen, his eyes were nearly the color of sapphires. "Are we still joking?" she questioned. Anxiety colored her words, even though she knew she had nothing to fear. This was more intimacy than she had shared with Leo before, though.

"We are not now joking," Leo replied softly. He traced a gentle line with his fingers, from her temple to her jaw. "Sen," he whispered, leaning closer.

A loud thump from a nearby room caused Sen to startle a little, and Leo to murmur a curse.

"What is it?" Sen asked as the thump came again, followed by the crash of breaking glass.

"Raph," Leo muttered with annoyance.

----------------------------

Snarling, Raphael turned to pick up his alarm clock and threw it at the wall. It smashed to pieces and scattered across the floor. His rage abated a bit by the destruction of several items in his bedroom, Raph sat down on the bed and glared at his hands.

He couldn't believe he had left her. She was a stupid, reckless, interfering little file clerk. She didn't even know how to use that laser and …

What would happen to her when she was arrested? Would the Utroms get her out? She couldn't protect herself, damn it!

Raph slammed a fist on the mattress. He should have picked her up and hauled her back to Earth. He could have tied her up and kept her here. It's not like she would have put up much of a fight.

If anything happened to Haven … He groaned, his mind leaping ahead to imagine all the worst things happening to her. She couldn't have known what she was getting into – helping them. Raphael put his head in his hands, more furious with himself than he had been in a long time.

Three days. If he hadn't heard from her by then, he'd go back. And if she argued with him, he'd knock her out and … Raphael stood up and began to pace beside his bed, his fingers itching to destroy something else. Damn. He wasn't going to make it three days.

--------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Destinations – Sequel to 'Moth and Flame'

Author: Jayde

Summary: This picks up a couple of months after 'Moth and Flame'.

Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the turtles. No harm intended.

Credits: Done! Thanks everybody!

Chapter 11:

Months later … on Earth …

Pushing open the door, Mike took a deep breath of the air. Spring in New York. You had to love it. He flipped the sign on the glass, indicating that the martial arts school was open for another day of business. Across the street, the door of the new bookstore opened. Leo stepped out into the early morning sunshine and offered a wave. Mike returned it, watching as Leo picked up the newspaper that was resting on his front step.

As Leo straightened, a slender figure appeared behind him. Sen offered a smile to Mike, and he happily returned it.

"I'll be over in an hour!" Leo called out. Mike replied with thumbs up. Leo still taught classes at the school, but the day-to-day operations were now in the hands of Mike's little clan, along with Raphael. Mike grinned, returning to the inside of the school. Not that Raphael enjoyed his new partnership. It was a relief to have him working at the Utroms' Earth headquarters the majority of the time – training their support staff in self-defense. Contracting Raph out brought in some real cash flow for the school.

Of course, they had a little assistance getting that deal. It helped that Raphael was dating someone with connections.

Two days after his brothers had returned from Sen's planet, a woman had shown up at the school. Dressed casually for the warm weather and with sunglasses hiding her eyes – Mike had approached her at the door thinking she was a potential customer.

"_Actually, I'm looking for someone," the woman said politely._

_Raph had come out of his class. "Hey, Mikey …" He had frozen for a moment, recognizing the visitor. "Haven?"_

"_Look," Haven responded a little nervously, tucking her hands into her pockets. "I'm even early." Raphael approached, his expression forming into a frown._

"_Take your sunglasses off," he demanded. Mike started. That was harsh. So it was weird that she left them on inside … And then Haven lifted them off her face._

"_Damn," Mike whispered. She had a hell of a black eye. Mike glanced at Raph, and noted that his brother looked furious. Haven had picked up on that as well. She anxiously fidgeted with the sunglasses in her hands._

"_It's not that bad," Haven began. If anything, Raph's face grew harder. "You … you should see the other guy," she tried, and then slumped a bit in defeat. _

Mike shook his head as he wandered back towards the office. Once Raph had cooled down, Haven had explained the whole thing. She had been taken into custody by the Maoran authorities, but the Utroms had her released pretty quickly. She was, she had explained, on an extended leave of absence.

"_I was written up for aiding crazed mercenaries from Earth," Haven revealed. Raphael shook his head slowly. "It's very detrimental to my career," Haven went on, the smile on her face ruining her serious delivery. Her job was in no danger, and they both knew it._

"_So I owe ya one," Raphael agreed. His eyes returned to the bruise on her face._

"_I'll heal," Haven reassured. She decided to change the subject. "So here I am, on Earth, with all this time off. What would you recommend?"_

_Raphael grinned. That was the point when Mike excused himself, and left the room._

Raph wouldn't return from teaching for hours yet, and it was possible he wouldn't come back at all today.

"Morning, Dad," Noelle greeted, throwing a backpack over one shoulder and cramming a pop tart into her mouth as she wandered by from one of the studios to drop a kiss on his cheek.

"You're gonna be late, Elle. Move it," Mike ordered, but he was smiling. Noelle dashed out the door to get to school.

Mike headed for the office and sat down. He leaned back in the chair and put his feet on the desk – no Raphael here to scowl at him, so why not?

The phone rang, startling Mike enough that he nearly flipped backwards in his chair. He hoped it was Don …

----------------------------

"Breathe."

"I am!" Sam shot back. Don, his face close to hers, kept his voice calm.

"Please, Sam. Concentrate. Breathe with me," he urged.

"It … is not … the breathing …" she snarled. "It's the pain, damnit!"

An amused chuckle sounded from the foot of the bed, catching the attention of the couple. "I'm sorry," the doctor offered, smiling toothily. "It is just pleasing to know that labor is the same everywhere." A nurse rushed in, a white bundle in her arms.

"I'm sorry, doctor, this is the best I could find," she stated, holding out a folded lab coat to the physician. The doctor stood up, the top of his head nearly brushing the ceiling of the hospital room. He held up the coat, and shook his head.

"It will have to do, eh?" The doctor struggled it on over his massive shoulders, thrusting two arms through the sleeves. His other arms poked out of the front of the coat. "Now, let us see how we are progressing."

"How _we_ are progressing?" Sam snapped, blowing a lock of damp hair out of her eyes. Another contraction rose up, and her eyes squeezed shut. The agony twisted inside, leaving her panting and exhausted. "I can't do this," she groaned.

"Yes you can," Don reassured, his fingers squeezing her hand.

"We are ready to begin pushing," the doctor reported cheerily. "Mr. Hamato, please hold back your wife's knee. The nurse will get the other one, now … at the next contraction, please, Mrs. Hamato."

Sam took a deep breath, struggling to remember the instructions from the pre-natal classes. The wave started – she could feel her body beginning to spasm – and she bore down, holding her breath. A burning sensation made her gasp, and she panted through it.

"A little more, Mrs. Hamato," the doctor entreated. "We are very close now."

Another contraction, and Sam ground her teeth together. Using every bit of energy that remained in her body, she pushed. The doctor was a blur of motion as four of his limbs worked quickly to catch the newborn, cut the cord, and examine the infant. A small wail greeted the grinning physician.

"Marvelous," the doctor said gleefully, turning the little one over. "He looks just like you, Mr. Hamato." The doctor reached up and laid the child on his mother's abdomen. "It is most amazing – the shell is still soft."

"Didn't feel soft," Sam disagreed weakly. She stretched out her fingers and caressed the tiny green arm. Her hand moved and she placed her palm on the little head. The skin was soft and warm – she smiled, feeling a tenderness and a fierce love for this new life. Maternal instinct, she thought fuzzily. Turning her head, Sam looked over at Don. He had a hand over his mouth, and his eyes were filled with tears. He looked, for the first time in her experience, like he didn't know what to do. "Don." His eyes met hers, and she held out a hand to him. "Come here and say hi to your son."

Lowering himself to sit on the edge of the bed, Don reached out and touched the back of the baby's small hand. The fingers curled, forming a tiny fist. Awed, his hands joined hers, caressing their child and marveling over every part of him. The doctor and nurse exchanged secret smiles. They backed off, allowing the new parents time. Sam found herself counting fingers and toes: Six fingers and four toes – funny how that seemed just right.

----------------------------

In Central Park …

"Remember when we would have picnics in the lair?" Noelle asked, popping a chip into her mouth.

Rachel laughed, and leaned back on her arms. "Carpet picnics," she replied. "We'd get food all over the place, and Uncle Leo would growl at us." Noelle giggled, nearly spilling her soda. Mike caught the can and righted it on the blanket they had spread out. "When are we flying to London?" Rachel demanded.

"We have to see the baby!" Noelle agreed loudly.

"Soon," Juliet said, picking up her sandwich. Nearby, a group of kids ran shrieking after a dog, it's leash trailing in the grass. "Did you call Raph?" Juliet questioned, waving the sandwich at Mike. He nodded, his mouth full of potato salad.

"So, are you going to have more kids, Mom?" Noelle asked. Juliet choked on a bite of sandwich, and Rachel nearly sprayed soda she was laughing so hard. "I mean," Noelle clarified, glaring at her sister. "Now that you know it's possible to have more."

"I'm always willing to try," Mike sagely noted. The comment earned him a paper plate to the forehead.

The end!

That's it folks. I have no more plots in mind for this story. RD noted that there were still some things that could be wrapped up – Do Raphael and Haven wind up happily ever after? Do Don and Sam survive the joys of parenthood? But … I'm not going to write it. Sorry. I'm really, really done. You'll have to imagine what might have happened next.


End file.
